Web Of Deception
by cherry619
Summary: Sam and Dean are still at odds right after their father's death. Nothing seems to be working and soon enough they both just seem to give up with trying. When they go to do a simple salt and burn the initial hunt seems to spiral into much more. Hurt!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So I've been working on this story for awhile hoping this will get me into writing chapter stories again. I really hope you like it and continue reading it. Thanx Charity

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen you crazy nut job, you leave Dean out of this! You hear me?" Sam struggled uselessly with his bonds. The guy may have been crazy but he sure knew how to tie a knot.<em>

_The ruffled hunter grinned, a maniacal glint gleaming in his crazy eyes. Sam found himself trying not to twitch in terror. _

"_But Sammy, he's everything. This is what it's all about…Dean…" The man said his name in a delighted sigh. Sam didn't know whether to be disgusted or terrified. _

"_I swear if you hurt my brother I'll find you and kill you! I swear to God I will." _

_An answering grin was his only reply. Then the grizzled hunter just turned around and walked off. _

"_Hey!" Struggling again with the ropes Sam's eyes almost bulged out from the exertion of pulling on them. "Get back here!" Hearing the solid iron door clank closed, Sam cursed and gave up. "Damn it!" _

_Taking the time to calm his breathing Sam sighed as he looked around the room in despair. He was in some kind of basement. By the smell and state of it, someone hadn't been down here for years. Shuddering lightly, his mind focused on one thing. _

_What the hell was he going to do now? _

**One week earlier: **

Sam sighed as he uselessly turned in bed. His back and head still hurt from the accident. I mean you don't come out of that type of accident unscathed. He had suffered bruised kidneys and a concussion, not to mention numerous scrapes and cuts that still adorned some of his face. He was prescribed some painkillers; the doctor had gone a step further and advised he stay in the hospital for a while.

_Yeah, _Sam thought sarcastically. _Like that would ever happen with Dean in a coma._

That wasn't the only thing plaguing him though. Nightmares, from the mild variety of Jess dying to the recent accident plagued his nights. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight it looked liked, not when the nightmares kept coming and Sam didn't know how to stop them.

Ones that use to be Jess burning on the ceiling now morphed into something even worse, something Sam wouldn't even write off to his worst enemy. Nightmares of _10:41 _where Dean died instead of John, or of them both dying and leaving Sam alone.

Sam shivered under the thin blankets just wishing that maybe the bed would open up and eat him whole. Just let things correct themselves and bring his Dad back in sacrifice for himself. Maybe then things would be normal. _Maybe Dean wouldn't hate him then. _

Feeling his eyes begin to tear up again Sam gritted his teeth and yanked the blanket off. Sitting up in bed, Sam rubbed his eyes until he was sure they were dry. _God no wonder Dean hates your sorry ass; you can't even compose yourself like a man. _

Looking over his shoulder Sam could see the rigid line of Dean's back. Sam could tell Dean was getting as little sleep as he was. He could see it in the the way Dean sluggishly moved about or how Dean was now developing dark black bags under his eyes that rivaled Sam's. Sam just wanted to reach out to him and offer a lifeline but he didn't know how. Didn't know how to fix things, not like the way Dean had helped him all those months ago with Jess.

Sam could feel them growing farther and farther apart and Sam, for once in his life, just didn't know how to fix things. He prided himself on being smart but this just eluded even his college brain.

Standing up he slowly made his way into the bathroom to take a shower knowing that he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon.

Hearing the shower start up, Dean tried to block out all big brother receptors his brain tried to send him. He was _not _going to be concerned over his _grown up _brother just because the ki-man decides to wake up at God knows what hour to take a shower. Dean had so many other things to worry about. Like fixing the Impala, figuring out how to pay Bobby back for letting them stay at his house, the next hunt, the damn demon still on the loose… Gosh just thinking about it was making his head hurt.

Burrowing deeper into the pillow, Dean reminded himself he could say something about it at breakfast and if Sam didn't take his advice, then he didn't take his advice…no harm, no foul.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the room sleepy-eyed, Dean stumbled a couple of times before righting his footing again. <em>God what time was it? <em>Dean asked himself as the light coming in from Bobby's dirty windows assaulted his still sensitive eyes and painfully sensitive head.

Groaning Dean cradled his head and somehow made it into the kitchen without killing himself.

Spotting Sam at the table didn't surprise him. The kid was always an early riser so it was nothing to worry about, yet something kept nagging at his brain. Like he should have remembered something but Dean was at a loss for what it was. _Oh well _he thought. It probably wasn't important if he had already forgotten.

"Good morning," Sam commented quietly. "I made some coffee and the aspirin is in the top shelf on the left," Sam said softly, holding his breath to see if maybe his act of kindness would get any kind of response. All he got was a grunt in reply. _Don't get discouraged _his mind tried to tell him…_it's still early you know Dean doesn't function at this hour. _

_But even when it was this early Dean still acknowledged you. _His evil traitorous mind also reminded him. Slumping over more in the seat Sam absently sipped his coffee as he tried hard to focus on anything else.

Dean made coffee quietly before Sam heard him open the aspirin bottle and pop some out. After that, Dean didn't even stop to sit at the table; he walked on by bumping into Bobby on the way out of the kitchen.

Bobby grumbled and Sam was sure he heard the word _idgit _but he was too depressed to crack a smile.

Bobby grumpily made his way to the kitchen after getting so rudely bumped into. However Bobby didn't take it personally. If Dean was anything like his father than Bobby knew that Dean didn't even know what the word manners meant.

Spotting Sam sitting at the table, Bobby's heart panged. Sam was really taking it rough, a lot rougher than Bobby thought he would.

Though he shouldn't be surprised…even if the two squabbled like dogs there was no denying they loved each other. He just wished Dean could drag his head out of his ass and see that too. That he wasn't the only one who lost someone.

Seeing a coffee cup sitting at the table already full of coffee he sat down and grasped it noting it was still warm. _That durn boy…_Bobby thought.

Sam was staring dejectedly at the table and it was easy to figure out the cause of the look.

"So," Bobby started. "How you feeling today boy?"

Sam gave a small shrug in reply.

"Come on I know that back has to be killing you. Bruised kidneys are a bitch."

"I'm ok," Sam stated quietly.

Bobby sighed. That was as good of an answer he was going to get. "So listen I know it might be too soon but I figured maybe a small hunt would get you guys in the groove of things." The unanswered question went unspoken. _Maybe it could reunite you two._

Sam looked up with mild interest and also hesitancy. Yes he wanted to hunt again, he wanted him and Dean to be a team and maybe Dean wouldn't be so mad at him all the time. On the downside he still wasn't feeling well and he knew Dean was an emotional roller coaster at the moment. He didn't want to upset him more.

Seeing the leery look on Sam's face Bobby left it for the time being. He would give him the info later if he wanted.

"Hunt?" a voice said from the hallway.

There was no mistaking that it was Dean, obviously intrigued if the sound of his voice was any hint.

Bobby glanced to Sam with an apologetic look.

Sam gave him a look that was clearly an 'it's ok' look.

"Found you boys a hunt, a relatively simple salt and burn. Figured you guys could use a break," Bobby offered.

Dean came in and plopped down loudly, completely ignoring Sam's presence to stare at Bobby. "Simple salt and burn eh?"

"Yeah," Bobby looked to Sam who was again staring at the table. _Damn it, this wasn't how this was supposed to go._

It didn't take long for Dean to decide. "We'll take it give us the info."

Soon Bobby relented all that he had found out. Although he seriously regretted ever saying anything at all.

"It's close by if you need some help though I know you won't. Just your run of the mill haunting where a construction worker died and is now exacting revenge to shut the project down."

"Those stupid dumb bastards," Dean murmured.

Bobby grunted in response.

Soon after they all sat in awkward silence. Dean was reading through some data Bobby pulled off the computer and Bobby was watching as Sam seemed to retreat further and further into himself.

The kid looked like hell on earth. His eyes were sunken in almost to the point where you couldn't see them; his face had this haggard appearance that Bobby knew all too well.

It was the look John always sported when he didn't know what the hell to do anymore. It was the look of defeat and Bobby's heart ached at seeing it on Sam's face.

Bobby left soon after and then it was just Sam and Dean.

Sam looked over to his brother, hoping to see maybe some hesitancy in taking this job but Dean's eyes shone brightly. There was no mistaking that Dean was eager to go on this hunt.

"Dean?"

Dean sighed, stopping his scan of the information to look at his brother's face. "What Sam? Is this the part where you want me to take some more time off? Huh? Maybe talk about my feelings some; let it all out?"

Sam flinched and tried to keep the look of hurt off his face. "No…I just thought maybe this was too soon."

"Sam we've been here for three weeks and I'm sorry man, I'm itching to get out of this place and hunt. I'll do this with or without your help."

With that Dean got up, taking the papers and leaving Sam alone.

"Great…" Sam mumbled to himself. This certainly wasn't how he envisioned this day going. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Dean was up and ready before Bobby even was up.<p>

He gave Sam a few more minutes of rest and began packing their stuff into the truck bed of one of Bobby's old junker cars, since the Impala still wasn't drivable yet.

Dean stood there staring at the sky as he breathed in the early morning air. It felt so good to just get out and on the road again. Dean hated to admit it but with Sam's mother henning he was feeling trapped. As if he was going to suffocate soon. That was why he jumped on this hunt so quickly.

He felt a little guilty making that decision without Sam's consent but Sam just wasn't thinking straight lately. Dean understood all that Sam was doing was trying to help, however sadly Sam was part of the problem than the solution.

Dean just wasn't the kind of the guys who sat and talked things out. Despite Sam's best intentions, he couldn't go on another day with Sam hovering over him everywhere he went.

Thankfully maybe this would put Sam in the spin of things as well. The kid needed some fresh air and a hunt.

Hearing Bobby's screen door flap open. he turned around to see Sam fully dressed and rubbing his eyes sleepily like he did when he was a child.

"Hey…" Dean replied softly as a greeting. It was probably the most he said to Sam in these last couple of days that weren't hurtful or spiteful. Things were just so strained, and Dean didn't know how to fix it or how to at least make things better.

Sam looked a bit shell shocked that Dean had said anything to him at all, which made him feel kind of guilty. Sam's lips twitched into some semblance of a smile nevertheless, which made Dean feel good.

"Got the stuff all packed for whenever you're ready to go." Dean gestured to the packed truck.

Sam nodded his head and soon enough they were piling into the truck and heading off to their destination.

They didn't see the burly man who suddenly appeared in the wake of their dust with a manic grin on his face.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Do you like it? If so let me know!<em> _Thanx Charity_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Ok here is chapter two of my little story and I really hope you all enjoy it. Thanx Charity

* * *

><p>Sam let the mid morning breeze float through his hair and cool him off. Despite only being 10 AM, it was unnaturally hot in the small truck and it made his long locks stick to his forehead in sweat.<p>

Of course it may also be because Sam had been feeling achy all throughout the night. He had barely gotten any sleep until he had finally dozed off around 4. Thankfully Dean let him sleep in a little.

Sam didn't really know when Dean made a turn around. Instead of the stoic, drill sergeant that Dean was morphing into he was slowly starting to drift back into his old ways.

Sure he had a long way to go, but it was better than what it was before.

Looking over at Dean out of the corner of his eye, he could also see how Dean appeared more comfortable. Though this old truck didn't have music he still appeared relaxed.

_Maybe this hunt was a good thing after all._

Soon they were breezing past a sign that said 'Welcome to Yankton.'

It was a small little town not that far from Bobby's. The town was going through some recent renovation to upgrade it when the unfortunate accident happened. They continued on with the project and that's when the deaths escalated. The town was certainly in a tizzy over it, but thankfully they weren't in a panic quite yet.

Sam must have drifted off because the truck stopped running and they were now at a small diner.

"Let's get breakfast first then we can go over the details," Dean said gruffly, obviously starving.

Sam fondly smiled and opened the creaky truck door. Something was wrong though; the world began to spin, making him dizzy. The dirt ground underneath him seemed to give way and he was falling.

He was caught by strong arms; though he had no doubt they belonged to Dean.

"Hey Sammy!"

"Whazz…" Sam slurred waiting for the world to stop spinning. Once it was back in focus he saw Dean's green eyes shine with concern.

"Sammy you ok? You almost took a nose dive, man."

Shaking his head, he felt a little sick but the world stop spinning at least. "Yeah…m'fine."

Dean helped him to his feet, his hand still wound tightly around his shirt and hesitant to let go.

"I'm fine." Sam stated with more authority as he unwound Dean's hand from his shirt. "I think I just need to eat something."

Dean looked about ready to argue, however he soon relinquished and just watched Sam like a hawk as they made their way into the diner.

* * *

><p>The beefy man pulled up in his ragged old pick up truck behind the Winchester's.<p>

He watched carefully as the youngest almost fainted and hit the dirt and how the oldest easily caught him; his eyes and voice showed the worry barely contained underneath the surface.

He felt his hand shaking. Looking at his right hand, it was indeed jerking spasmodically.

Grasping his right with his other hand he stilled it and whispered, "Soon…" He looked back at the Winchesters as they made their way into the diner. "Very soon."

* * *

><p>Dean picked a non-descript table in the back of the diner so that they were away from prying eyes and ears while they talked about the hunt.<p>

"My name is Louise and I'll be your waitress this evening. What would you like, _doll?_"

Dean grinned that smooth and confident smile that was a definite panty dropper and watched as the young waitress blushed. She couldn't have been maybe even 25 and her blond hair and big breast were a sure turn on for Dean. "I'll have the house special with black coffee, sugar."

The young waitress blushed again and then turned to Sam. "What'll you have baby?"

He watched Sam with concern as he ordered coffee and nothing else. Finally looking at his brother he noticed how worn down the kid looked. How little sleep he was getting and how little food the kid was eating. _How the fuck could I have not noticed this? Sam was running himself into the ground and all I could do was play pity party?_

Guilt crept in on him, making him feel shittier than usual. Clearing his throat he tried for a reconciliation of sorts. "Listen Sam…"

Sam bobbed his head up in surprise but his face softened at the look on his brother's own face. "It's alright Dean," Sam assured him softly.

Quirking his lips, Dean smiled and went on stuffing his breakfast down his throat, causing Sam to roll his eyes in disgust.

"Ok we obviously don't need to do much intel for this; it's blatantly obvious who is doing this, right?"

Sam nodded his head in agreement and tried to ignore instead of saying something about his brother talking with his mouth full. "Right…it's obviously Harold Johnson. I mean, Bobby got all the research in the bag so we can salt and burn his body tonight?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed as he shoveled more eggs into his mouth. "Maybe we can stay here for awhile check out a few bars? We are running a little low on cash."

Sam took that statement for what it was. Dean just wanted to spend some time with Sam and let loose a little bit. Not that Sam was complaining; his back was starting to ache again which meant he needed his pills.

"I'd like that."

After that the silence lapsed into a comfortable one. Dean was eating and Sam was sipping his coffee mildly. Suddenly though the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up; he was getting goose bumps as the air seemed to charge. It felt like someone was watching him. He looked to Dean to see if he noticed it too but all Dean was doing was eating.

Drawing in a quick breath he turned around quickly but no one was there. _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

><p>The beefy man breathed heavily as he clung to the side of the building. <em>Too close…<em>he thought. _He almost saw me; that could have been bad. Bad boys get punished._ Sneaking a peak inside again he noticed the rigid line of the hunter's back and had to smirk. He rattled the boy…which really wasn't his intention but it just added to the sweetness of it all.

He looked past the shaggy haired man's back and his smile softened at the sight of Dean.

Dean was the perfect embodiment of a hunter. His physique was carved out of stone, and he had that dangerous gleam in his eyes that warned people this man was all business.

Seeing the way Dean had easily caught his bigger brother earlier was a testament to that.

His eyes darkened as he thought of Sam. Sam didn't even thank Dean for catching his sorry ass. He just took for granted what Dean easily gave him, which was love. He wouldn't take Dean's love for granted. He would cherish it and remember it and always think about it. Sam was a very bad boy and as the saying goes bad boys have to be punished.

He smiled and slinked off to his truck.

* * *

><p>Once they were finished eating, they booked a room at a small motel. Sam was still feeling wound up after that weird encounter. Was it even an encounter? Was he losing his mind? Shaking his head of the burdening thoughts he read through what Bobby pulled up again and was confident Harold Johnson was their guy.<p>

Harold took a swan dive off some 50-foot scaffolding when he tripped over his equipment. He really should have been wearing a harness but with it being a small town and basically no money to fork out, the safety department basically turned a blind eye. It essentially was their first mistake. Their second being that they continued on with the project without using harnesses again.

That's when the deaths started to occur. Men would mysteriously fall off scaffolding from not only 50 feet but also smaller heights such as 10 feet. So far there had been 2 deaths and numerous injuries from these so-called accidents. It was time they brought Harold into the light.

Rubbing his head a little he closed his eyes when he felt a sharp pain slice across his skull. _Oh God…_Sam moaned to himself. _Not another migraine…not in front of Dean._

Sam spared a glance at his sibling and saw Dean was completely engrossed in watching TV and kicking back with his beer. _Maybe he won't notice?_ Sam thought but that was completely wishful thinking because even if they were at odds Dean had that weird sense to tell when something was wrong, not to mention Dean's keen bullshit detector.

So when Dean saw Sam rub at his head for the tenth time he asked him about it. Sam being Sam said he was fine and Dean called bullshit, which got Sam to drop the act in an instant.

"So…" Dean started, feeling awkward. He knew what he wanted to ask, which was if the migraine was related to a vision? The demon? Or was it a run of the mill migraine?

Sam spoke softly, obviously already knowing what Dean wanted to know. "It's not a vision or related to the demon it's just a migraine."

Dean blew out a sigh of relief. "Do you have any medication? From the last time the doctor prescribed you some I mean? Or do I have to go pick up some Tylenol?"

"Uh…"

Dean shook his head smiling; that was an obvious no. "Alright, I want you to lay down, ok? I'll come back with some Tylenol and Gatorade just in case you get sick. Do you want some soup too?"

Sam had to blink tears back at how nice Dean was being. Maybe Dean and him were getting into the groove of things? Sam winced as his head pounded again warning him to just shut the fuck up and rest.

After that things got a little blurry. He didn't really remember making it to the bed or how his jeans magically disappeared. For some reason he just knew it was Dean. It made him feel warm inside.

Snuggling into the pillow, he smiled as a cold washcloth was set over his eyes.

After that he heard what sounded like Dean grabbing his key and wallet before quietly closing the door.

Yawning he thought to himself, _I'm glad we took this hunt._

* * *

><p>Dean cursed to himself as he noticed how long the line was. <em>God damn how many people need to grocery shop on a Wednesday?<em> Even the 20 items or less isles were crammed packed and all Dean really had was some Tylenol, couple cans of soup and some Gatorade. He wanted to get back to Sam fast he almost itched to be there. His big brothers instincts were on high alert and he couldn't help but feel as if Sam wasn't telling him something; something really important.

Checking his watch again he cursed and gave a quick immature stamp of his feet.

"Hey, I'm open on aisle three if you want to go there."

Dean turned around and was met with a beautiful red head. She was exotic looking and had plump red lips that looked moist and juicy almost begging for Dean to go and kiss them. Her legs seemed to go on forever as she almost towered over Dean in height. She was giving Dean a suggestive look so he grinned and followed her to aisle three.

Laying his stuff on the belt he smiled up at her as he leaned on the counter. "So have you done this long?" Dean asked sarcastically.

The girl laughed as she rang up his purchases. "Surprisingly yes I have it'll be my third year in two weeks."

Dean whistled and squinted to read her name tag. _Maria…_Dean thought suggestively.

He was surprised when Maria told him she was done ringing up his purchases.

"What's a healthy guy like you buying all the stuff in the sick persons hand guide?"

Dean laughed as he reached for his wallet. "It's not for me it's for my little brother he isn't feeling well." Dean knew after that statement the girl was reeled in. Her eyes softened and he could see that she was just enamored with the idea of Dean taking care of his little brother.

"Hold on a minute," She rummaged around underneath the counter until she produced a lollipop. "Here it's the best remedy for the sick and tell him I hope he feels better."

Dean grinned and took the lollipop out of her hands. "I will and thank you _Maria."_

She blushed and handed Dean his receipt after he paid for his stuff. He grabbed the bag and winked back at her and was off smiling to himself when he noticed the phone number scrawled below.

* * *

><p>Kendall Byrd watched Dean walk to his car his eyes though weren't really trained on Dean they were trained on the lady in the store.<p>

How dare that bitch try to spend time with Dean? Dean was his and his alone. Only he could spend time with Dean. In fact Dean should be buying him that stuff for when he got sick.

He pouted for a little while until a thought struck him. He would just have to get close is all and once Dean sees what an awesome person he is he'll ditch Sam and make him his little brother.

Grinning maniacally he muttered to himself. "Yes…..soon Dean very soon."

He put his truck into gear and pulled out with his plan in mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think of Kendall? Is he creepy or what? What does he initially want?<em> _Sorry there was so many page breaks I know that really messed with the flow of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanx Charity_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Remember to leave reviews to let me know! Thanx Charity

* * *

><p>For some reason, something disturbed Sam's peaceful sleep. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something had woken him.<p>

Sam moaned and groggily got up out of bed; he swayed a little but righted his balance with help from the wall nearby. His head still hurt, though thankfully not as bad as before. He shivered a little in the cool room; he followed the breeze until he stopped at a window.

The window was open a crack.

Goose bumps crept up again as he shut and locked the window. Looking outside he spotted no one around, not even a boot print to say someone had been there.

He was starting to get a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why but just something was off and he didn't like it not one bit.

Awhile later. Dean arrived with some Tylenol and all sorts of sick remedies. After arguing a bit on whether Sam should lie down again, they decided to agree to disagree and just wait until night came to go on the hunt.

* * *

><p>Kendall smiled as he wiped off his serrated blade. The blood staining it was sticky and coagulating. He made sure he didn't step in the pool of blood at his feet; he couldn't leave behind anything traceable. He was a hunter after all, and he had learned from the best.<p>

For a second pity almost welled up on him. The woman at his feet had a look of pure terror on her face. It was etched in stone as her dying body started to turn blue. The poor girl would never know anything more about Dean or even get close to Dean. But that was ok…Kendall would get to know him for her.

As he walked out of the diner, the moon shined and glinted off the bloody nametag which read: _Louise._

* * *

><p>"Ok it says he was buried in Sweet Falls Cemetery on Burberry Lane. It's just up ahead, so take a left and then keep driving," Sam said to Dean as he looked at the map with his flashlight.<p>

Dean chuckled. "Man you think people would get inventive with these cemetery names. Sweet Falls? Wow that has got to be the lamest one I heard yet."

Sam laughed. Thankfully with a little Tylenol and unfortunately with Dean's pestering to go to sleep, his headache had disappeared. He hasn't yet shared his weird feeling with Dean, too scared to screw up the silent camaraderie they managed to build. Hopefully after tonight they could put this town behind them and everything would go back to normal.

"Hey I don't think it's the lamest," Sam chided. "Remember the Rest In Peace cemetery in Oklahoma?"

Dean cracked up laughing, throwing his head back. "You know what…I do remember that. It had the haunted library right?"

"Right! Remember dad broke his foot because the spirit dropped a dictionary on it." Sam winced when Dean visually flinched at the mention of dad. The pain was too fresh and Sam just went ahead and started to tear open the wound even wider. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

After that the silence lapsed into an awkward one and Sam had to refrain from hitting himself on the head for his stupidity.

Thankfully, they were just pulling into the cemetery so he didn't have to sit and stir in the tension long.

Dean parked behind a shady willow tree and got out of the car. He heard Sam follow and had to bite his cheek to stop from bellowing out a report. It wasn't Sam's fault that he still wasn't over dad's death. Though it made him wonder how Sam could talk about him so easily.

_Probably because Sam didn't love dad as much as I did._ Dean muttered cruelly under his breath. _No one did._

"Here you watch my back while I start digging. Shoot at anything that moves," Dean said in an emotionless tone that their dad used so much in the past.

Sam flinched but held back from saying anything. _It's better just to stay quiet._

Sam grabbed a sawed off shotgun from the trunk as he trudged silently behind Dean's form.

* * *

><p>Kendall watched from the shadows as Sam busily walked in a circle around the grave Dean was digging, diligently watching for the spirit. Kendall had to give the kid props. He was thorough and he and Dean made a hell of a team. But not as good as Kendall… not as good as he and Dean together.<p>

Kendall held his breath as he heard a familiar screech. The spirit suddenly appeared and launched itself at Sam. Sam easily shot off one round, making the spirit disappear. He heard some yelling, which sounded like hurry up, but the spirit reappeared again and knocked Sam over.

_Oh no, _Kendall thought in terror. _Dean!_

Sam looked very dazed as he dazedly got up from the ground however he wasn't fast enough to stop the spirit from getting to Dean.

Kendall made up his mind and hurriedly ran out into the clearing firing off two shots at the spirit who screeched and vanished.

Dean looked very confused and suspicious. Sam looked about ready to pass out. "Hurry!" he yelled. "He'll come back soon!"

That seemed to be enough for Dean who crawled up out of the grave and whipped out a match. As soon as the familiar screech started, Dean twisted his lips and dropped the lit match. The grave was set ablaze; the spirit gave one last dying screech before he vanished for good.

Kendall smiled broadly and went to talk to Dean, but Dean was already by Sam's side helping him up. Kendall looked about ready for murder as he stared at the young hunter who held onto Dean's arm like a lifeline as he tried to get his bearings.

"That was a hell of a salt and burn kid. Buy ya two a drink so we can talk?" Kendall proposed hopefully.

Dean looked up swiftly into the man's face. His grip on Sam's arm tightened instinctively. His radar wasn't going off but nowadays Dean couldn't be too sure. _What could go wrong? _Dean thought. _He buys us a drink and we find out who the hell he is, which was most likely a hunter._

Dean took one look at Sam who was easily righting himself now. He looked to be ok…he was frazzled a little but that was expected. Dean looked at the mysterious man and agreed. All the while Sam looked on with trepidation.

* * *

><p>Sam grimaced as the obviously drunk hunter laughed loudly. Dean laughed right along with him.<p>

After meeting up at a bar, the man introduced himself as Kendall Byrd and told them he was a hunter who had been planning to do the salt and burn as well. Of course the one way to Dean's heart was sharing stories of hunting, which of course the man did. Two hours later they were still cracking up, laughing at each other's stories while Sam sat and stewed.

"You should have seen it man! It was just so awesome! Just one shot and it went clean through front and back and that werewolf was done for!" Kendall exclaimed his child like personality coming out and shining.

Dean's eyes gleamed with interest, causing Sam to withhold a sigh.

"You haven't seen awesome man not until you take down two of those suckers with one shot!"

Kendall's eyes widened with pure adoration and Sam had to try not to vomit. Drumming his fingers on the table, he tuned the two out and tried to make sense of it all. The feeling from before didn't go away; in fact it only amplified. First he felt someone watching him not once but twice then this 'supposed' hunter comes out from no where and saves their asses? It was just too many weird coincidences, and Sam hated unanswered questions.

He looked at Kendall from the side of his eyes and the guy did fit the typical profile of a hunter. He looked to be maybe two years older than Sam. He had a goatee that barely came across as manly and wore the flannel garb you would normally see on an outdoorsman. What was impressive though was that the kid had one hell of a physique. His muscles were rippling and bulging underneath the baggy flannel and the guy was even almost as tall as Sam.

Still, no matter how much things made sense, there was just too many unanswered questions and variables. When the two let out another loud bellow Sam sighed and tried to make it through the night.

Later that night, Dean so graciously asked Kendall to bunk with them, which thankfully the hunter declined. After that, Sam was busy trying to get Dean to the car so they could go to the motel and finally go to bed.

His head was starting to hurt again and all he really wanted was to go to sleep and put this night behind him.

"Come on Dean," Sam muttered as he tightened his grip on Dean's arm. The last thing they needed was for Dean to fall and bust his head open on the concrete.

"Man Sammy, that dude was aweeesome!"

Sam grimaced but nodded. "That's cool Dean now let's just-"

Dean stopped petulantly and ripped his arms from Sam's grasp. "No, you just don't get it."

Sam almost laughed at how childlike Dean looked, but of course Sam was tired, moody his head was starting to hurt again and he just wanted to go to the motel and sleep. "No I don't get it Dean. I mean for God sakes you don't even know this guy and you invited him to our room? To sleep near us? What's up with you?"

Dean's mouth tightened into a thin line and Sam almost looked scared. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you? _God I can almost _smell _the guilt pouring off of you some days and you think being mister goody two shoes and making everyone feel sorry for you will make our problems go away? Will make dad's memory go away?" Dean asked cruelly enjoying the look of hurt on Sam's face.

Sam swallowed and tried to hold in how much Dean's word's hurt him. He should have known that when Dean went in for the kill, he didn't hold back.

"Well it doesn't! You can't just forget dad and move on! You wonder why the man never said goodbye to you…because he knew that you wouldn't give a rat's ass that he died! Now you are trying to make up for it by being all nice to me? Well newsflash kiddo, it doesn't work that way! It's all too little too late, so stop hovering over me every five minutes and leave me the hell alone!" Dean finally yelled, pushing Sam out of the way to get to the Impala. He opened the door angrily and slammed it shut.

Sam was left staring agape at Dean. His eyes were misting over and all he wanted to do was fall into a black hole and never return. "If that's what you want," Sam whispered and trudged silently to the car, feeling as if his heart was about to rip into two pieces.

Kendall watched from the shadows and couldn't hide the look of glee that crossed his face at seeing Sam so broken. Dean certainly knew how to break someone down and he definitely didn't hold back. "That's what he gets," Kendall muttered quietly, talking to himself. "If he's going to act like a shitty brother, he should be treated like shit."

Smirking to himself, he made his way to his truck, all the while planning on fixing another mistake someone had made.

* * *

><p>Dean groaned as he turned over in bed; he felt like absolute shit. <em>God how much did I drink last night?<em>

He vaguely remembered the hunt and being saved by this hunter called Kendall Byrd then going out and having some drinks…but after that he was hitting a big ass blank.

When he heard the front door open, he closed his eyes and covered his ears. "Saaaaaaam," Dean whined. "Don't be so loud."

"I figured you'd need some greasy breakfast to remedy that hangover."

Dean groaned and he could almost imagine the smirk on Sam's lips. _The little bitch._

"Ugh, I hate you," Dean moaned as he unscrewed his eyes to see Sam's big frame still standing in the doorway, looking like a lost puppy. Frowning, he managed to sit up. Once the world stopped spinning, he gasped at the tears that were swimming in Sam's eyes, but just like that they quickly vanished and a hard mask settled on his face.

"I got some coffee whenever you're ready for it and some soft baked rolls from the bakery down the street."

"Sammy?" Dean questioned anxiously.

"What?" Sam asked softly sitting down in the chair.

"Are you ok?"

Sam huffed out a laugh and managed to put on a small smile. "I'm fine man…not the one who decided to sing I'm too sexy in front of a room full of bar patrons."

Dean's eyebrows shot up but he didn't question anything. _I wonder what else I did that night? _Dean pondered silently. Sam looked even shitter than himself which was saying something. Dean vowed to keep an eye on him today to try to figure out if Sam was just being emo or something else was going on.

He got up out of bed to take a piss and brushed his teeth. After that he walked out and decided to hold off on the food for a little and tried to manage some coffee. Of course after taking one sip, his stomach decided to rebel, and he had to dash to the bathroom, listening to Sam snickering in the background. After that he just flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes.

He didn't know when he drifted off but he was getting rudely awakened by a rough hand shaking his shoulder. "Wha-?"

"Dean, man, wake the hell up and listen to this!"

Sam sounded scared out of his wits so he instantly popped his eyes open, expecting a threat, but all he saw was the faulty TV playing and Sam's face creasing with concern.

Rubbing his eyes he looked incredulously at Sam. "I was trying to sleep you know."

"Shit man, just listen to this." Sam turned up the TV and Dean was suddenly bombarded with a news station outside of the diner they ate in yesterday morning.

"_A local woman, Louise Parker, was stabbed last night around 9:00, right when the dinner was closing. Police are unable to tell us if they currently have any suspects, but they are saying is this was a brutal killing and locals should cauti-"_

Sam turned the TV down and looked at Dean with fear in his eyes.

Dean shrugged and nibbled on his lip. Louise's smiling face flashed in his mind and he felt guilt creep up on him even though he knew there was nothing he could have done.

"That's-that's creepy man," Sam finally said in shock.

Dean nodded his head in agreement. "It is but what are we supposed to do Sam? This isn't something supernatural. This is just some punk ass murderer who needs to be shot."

"But Dean…" Sam started than nodded towards the TV again.

On it was two people probably only in their 40's or 50's and the woman was sobbing her heart out and the man was clutching his wife while he tried to talk.

"_Please if you know anything help us catch the person who did this to our baby girl. Please…" _The man choked on his words and whispered another final plea.

Sam looked about wrecked. Worse off than he did this morning and Dean was sure that same look was on his face.

"What are we going to do Dean?" Sam whispered brokenly.

"I guess we'll have to stick around and figure out what's going on."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you all think so far? Kendall...definitely creepy<em> _but what is he after and what will he do next? Remember to leave reviews! Thanx Charity_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait my beta was tied up with other things. But I hope the wait was worth it, this does end in a teency little cliff hanger *g* Thanx Charity

* * *

><p>Figuring out what was going on? Yeah that was a hell of a lot easier said than done. It seemed that the police had squat and were just as confused as Sam and Dean.<p>

Louise Parker was a wholesome all American girl who had been going to college and juggling that waitress job. Never had a mean bone in her body and all the townsfolk loved her to death…so really everyone was confused as to why someone could do this to the sweet girl.

_That's what I like to know too. _Dean thought to himself as he tried to get the image of Louise out of his mind for the hundredth time. Looking over at his sibling, he had to bite his lip from asking if he was ok again because the last time he had done that Sam threatened to throw the computer at him.

Wasn't that so Sammy though?

Throwing himself into researching this when in his heart he knew that this was just of the human variety. Even when Sam didn't know this person past serving him breakfast. The kid still had a bleeding heart like no one's business. Staring at the pictures, Sam managed to get off the Internet after cracking into the police database. He swallowed down bile and closed the folder. It was time for a little break.

Checking his watch, he figured they could grab some lunch and just chill out for a few hours.

"Hey Sam, its lunch time man and I'm staving. What do you say to grabbing some grub?" Dean asked hopefully.

"No thanks I'm not hungry," a somber monotone voice murmured.

Dean sighed. "Sammy…" he whispered brokenly. What was he supposed to do? After this morning, Sam's sad look had only intensified until he looked about ready to fall over. His brother was running himself ragged over this and Dean didn't know what to do. Didn't even know where to begin to help.

Sam's retort was cut off by the sound of knocking.

Dean fingered the pistol on the table and gave Sam a look that clearly said 'stay where you are.'

After looking through the peephole with gun in hand, his serious expression broke out into a smile as he saw a familiar face. He opened the door and he clapped the man on the back. "Kendall, man how are you doing?"

Sam felt himself freeze. It was like all the muscles in his body locked up and held him in a terrifying grip.

Begging that Dean was just kidding, he eyed the door and cursed at seeing the burly man. _How the fuck did this guy know where were staying? _Sam asked himself suspiciously as he closed the laptop softly all the while trying to put on a slight smile.

Obviously information like that passed over Dean's brain as he just let the guy waltz right in like he was staying there too.

"Hey Dean, wanted to make sure you weren't comatose after last night," Kendall said mischievously with a weird glint in his eyes.

And Dean ate that shit up and started to laugh. "Well I have my nurse maid to make sure that doesn't happen, right Sammy?"

Sam huffed and glared at the pair then went back to reading through some stuff he had pulled off the computer.

"Aw…don't mind him; he always acts like he has a stick up his ass," Dean said with an eye roll as he sat down. "By the way how'd you know where we were staying" Dean asked curiously, wondering if maybe he had let that slip during his drunken binge.

"You told me last night, remember?" Kendall stated.

Sam's mouth fell agape. He turned to say something but Dean was already laughing. Sam just didn't know if saying 'hey you never told him that' would be helpful at the moment. He would just have to wait it out and discuss his fears in private with Dean.

Turning back to the paper he got this weird chill down his spine. He felt himself shiver a little and when he turned around to see the cause, Kendall's eyes were watching him with an unreadable expression. Sam felt himself shudder but as soon as it started it was over just as quickly.

As Dean and Kendall chatted, Sam was left feeling creeped out beyond belief and quite honestly he was left just wanting his big brother.

After two hours of listening to the two men chat back and forth, Sam was ready to explode. Because of that, he was so thankful when the man finally decided to leave.

After Dean shut the door Sam was instantly up in his space barking off all kinds of questions.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dean stated, laying a restricting hand on Sam's chest. "Slow down man! I can't understand a word you're saying."

Sam huffed. "Dean? This man is a weirdo! You never told him the place we were staying at last night!"

Dean furrowed his brows and Sam finally thought that Dean understood him but of course he was wrong. "What? Are you sure? I clearly remembered telling him where we stayed." Dean said confidently, pushing past Sam to rummage through his duffle bag.

Sam gaped at Dean's back. "Are you serious? You were drunk Dean! You could barely remember your name last night!"

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's dramatics; he was used to it by now. "Come on Sam don't be over dramatic! I wasn't that drunk dude."

"Really? Please…tell me if you weren't that drunk then why did you let me drive the Impala?"

"Because you're a whiny bitch," Dean retorted with a smirk but after looking at his brother's serious face it fell into a grimace. "Man I was right! Dude you always act like you have a stick up your ass!"

"No…you know what, Dean, I just act smart."

"Oh right! College boy, huh?" Dean said sarcastically while digging through his duffle for some clothes to change into.

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion at seeing his brother pulling out a change of clothes. "Where are you going?"

"I told Kendall about what happened and he said to meet him at his place so we could discuss some stuff over."

Sam's lip wobbled a little, desperately thinking of a way to get his brother to stay. "But…we are researching that here."

Dean's eyes softened at his brother. "Yeah Sam, I know, but we aren't getting anywhere man. I know you want to find out what's going on as bad as I do."

The fight left Sam's body as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I promise you I'll be careful and try to see who this guy is. Don't think I haven't been scoping him out too man," Dean chastised lightly.

"I know," Sam whispered.

"And you know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"I know."

Dean smiled and walked over to where his brother was slumped he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Maybe you can hold down the fort here and see what you come up with? Maybe give that guy a background check and see where things go?"

Sam nodded. "Ok, but please be careful. We still don't know what this guy is about and…"

Dean smiled softly. "Yeah I know dude. You too, ok?"

"Ok." Sam said with trepidation as he watched his brother leave.

* * *

><p>Kendall grinned as he stared at the terrified girl whimpering behind the gag.<p>

He leaned in and was delighted when the girl let out a terrified shriek.

"You were a very bad girl Maria. Dean is mine and you can't have him."

The man snatched her after work and after merciless hours alone he finally made an appearance. He was tall and built like the hulk but it wasn't what scared her. It was the manic gleam in his eyes and how he hid his one hand behind his back the whole time.

"You see, I don't like it when people try to take away my _big _brother."

She frowned at that. Big brother? Was this Dean's little brother? _It couldn't be. _She thought. They looked nothing alike and somehow deep down she knew that this man was nothing but a psycho. Dean must have somehow gotten mixed up in all this.

The man stepped forward and her eyes widened when she saw what he'd been hiding...a knife.

"And bad girls need to be punished," he said with a grin.

She screamed as he started cutting.

* * *

><p>Getting into the old Junker car of Bobby's Dean checked his surrounding really quick. His brother's fears only elevated his own. He was trying to keep a straight face but it faltered slightly. Just who the hell was this guy? Now that he thought about it he never told the guy squat past what he would normally say to another hunter. Ok…he may have asked the guy to stay at their place but he was shit-faced drunk…so sue him.<p>

He just didn't know what to make of it all. This guy seemed like a hunter but Dean knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. Maybe this little meeting would answer some of his unsettling questions. Looking at the small card the man handed him earlier he furrowed his brows at how far out his place was.

The only thing he knew about the man was that he was a hunter, raised in the business, family was dead and he drifted from town to town hunting anything he could. It sounded plausible, down right reasonable even, however if Sam's spidey sense were tingling Dean just couldn't ignore that.

Sending a silent prayer that Sam would be safe in the little motel room, he started the truck and headed out.

Kendall watched from behind a tree as the old truck departed. He checked his hand quickly to see if any blood was left and headed for the small motel and its lone occupant.

Schooling his features, he breathed a little as he knocked on the door. He was counting on his brute strength and the element of surprise to help him. Fingering the pepper spray in his pocket, he got it out and held it at ready.

Of course he wasn't suspecting the hunter to use the peep hole and open the door with a gun to his face but he was all for surprises.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm-"

"Shut up!" Sam growled his heart beating a mile a minute. He hadn't even gotten to boot up the computer before a knock on the door startled him.

"Who the hell are you!" Sam demanded.

Kendall swallowed and had to hide a small smile. He dropped the pepper spray and was delighted when Sam's eyes flicked downward at the movement. It was the perfect distraction.

He brought up his leg in a round house kicked and hit Sam's midsection. Sam gave out a small oomph and doubled over yet never lost his grip on the gun.

Walking into the room with a satisfied smirk he let loose another kick, this one to Sam's head.

Sam was flung backwards into the wall. His head bleed from a small cut. His vision blurred a little as he tried to frantically see where Kendall was. His gun was practically useless with no vision, but he still gripped it tightly.

"So useless Sammy…no wonder Dean hates you."

Sam's heart thudded in fear as his vision slowly cleared. He lips turned up into a sneer and he pounced. He sprang up and tried to use his pistol to his advantage by bludgeoning the bigger man's head in but Kendall was too fast. Due to Sam's slowed coordination, Kendall was able to grab Sam's hand that was holding the gun and squeeze it cruelly.

Sam yelped in pain and dropped the gun.

Kendall smiled and kicked it away. "You yell so prettily."

Jerking his injured hand back he tried to throw a punch with his left hand but he was just too slow for this guy. Kendall easily deflected the blow and delivered his own punch, one that hit Sam right on the temple.

Like a bag of bricks Sam fell hard. His mind was frantically begging him for a relief and to just slip into the darkness but Sam tried his best to hold his eyes open to ask one question. "Why?"

"Why Sammy? You ask why?" Kendall taunted, stepping on the downed man's stomach and making him curl into a ball. He crouched down low and got right up into his face. He sneered as he whispered. "Dean's mine Sammy and I don't like to share."

Sam's eyes widened as he felt panic grip his heart. Before he could even try to gather his bearings, another punch was aimed at his head and he was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? Is Kendall a lune or what? What will happen to Sam? The Woman?<em> _Stay tuned to find out! Thanx Charity_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So sorry to make ya'll wait and before you start reading please be aware this chapter is darker than others. So some _grotesque_ scenes will pop up. So not for the squeamish! But other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter much more to come after this! Thanx Charity

* * *

><p>His head was pounding viciously behind his eyes. Sam groaned as he tried to open crusty eyes. <em>Where was he? <em>Lifting his head, he squinted at the darkness and tried to get his blurry vision to clear.

God, his head hurt so much. It throbbed and ached, practically begging Sam to just try to reach up and massage his temples. Moaning again, he went to reach for his head but realized that his hands were stuck, or more accurately tied.

Gasping, Sam tugged on them and noted that he was tied with rope, a damn good one if Sam was any judge.

"Ah I see you're awake."

Sam's head jerked up at the voice, which only succeeded in making his head hurt worse. Wincing as pain sliced across his skull, he closed his eyes and felt a tear escape.

"What's wrong Sammy? Your head hurt?"

Swallowing down bile, Sam slowly inched his head up until he met with the eyes of Kendall Byrd. "Wha?" he slurred out with confusion.

Kendall grinned and Sam finally saw what the man was fiddling with…weapons and a lot of them.

Swallowing, Sam tried to quell the panic that wanted to escape.

"You see Sammy, I knew from the moment I saw Dean that he was perfect."

Sam froze while his mind frantically yelled Dean's name. _Oh god…where was Dean?_

"I knew from that moment that I would be perfect for Dean."

Finally having enough of the nut job talking about his brother like a piece of meat, Sam exploded.

"Listen you insane bastard, you leave Dean out of this! You hear me?" Sam struggled uselessly with his bonds. The guy may have been crazy, but he sure knew how to tie a knot.

The ruffled hunter grinned, a maniacal glint gleaming in his wild eyes. Sam found himself trying not to flinch in terror.

"But Sammy, he's everything! This is what it's all about…Dean…" The man said his name in a delighted sigh. Sam didn't know whether to be disgusted or petrified.

"I swear if you hurt my brother I'll find you and kill you! I swear to God I will."

An answering grin was his only reply. Then the grizzled hunter just turned around and walked off.

"Hey!" Struggling again with the ropes, Sam's eyes almost bulged out from the exertion of pulling on them. "Get back here!" Hearing the solid iron door clank closed, Sam cursed and gave up. "Damn it!"

Taking the time to calm his breathing, Sam sighed as he looked around the room in despair. He was in some kind of basement. By the smell and state of it, no one had been down here for years. Shuddering lightly, his mind focused on one thing.

What the hell was he going to do now?

Sighing in despair once more, Sam tried to get his beating heart to calm down and to ignore the pounding in his head from his explosion earlier.

What was he supposed to do? He was useless now! He couldn't even break a single knot in a rope to go help his sibling.

He rested his head on his chest and figured he wasn't going to do anything unless he somehow quelled this headache. Sam closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, praying that would help.

A couple hours later Sam was rudely awakened by screaming. Instantly alert, Sam jerked his head up and was thrilled to find his headache almost gone.

The screaming started up again but this time he was able to tell that it was a female's voice. _Phew…not Dean_. But that still didn't stop Sam from craning his neck to see what was going on.

"Please no!" the woman screamed, and Sam desperately tried to see what was happening.

Suddenly, Kendall appeared, dragging a woman behind him by her hair.

Sam growled and jerked on his chair so hard that he was surprised it didn't tip over. "Hey! Leave her alone she didn't do anything!"

Kendall stopped and smiled. Dropping the girl who whimpered and curled in on herself, he approached Sam and leaned in close. His breath smelled like a thousand dumps all rolled into one mouth.

Despite it, Sam mustered up a glare and looked the man straight in the eye so as to show no fear.

"But Sammy, this woman tried to get close to Dean! She has to be punished," Kendall whispered, his breath husking out right in Sam's face. Finally, Sam turned his head and tried not to gag.

All of a sudden though a light bulb went off. _Louise._

"You killed Louise didn't you?" Sam accused, a horrible ache starting in his gut.

Kendall smiled; almost proud that Sam figured it out.

"In fact I did and she deserved it. The bitch was flirting with Dean." Kendall's mouth twisted in a sneer and his fists tightened.

Sam stared, mouth agape as he tried not to cry. This man was just a fucking psycho who obviously was fixated on his brother. Now he had a woman to top it off! Sam had to make sure she didn't suffer at this man's hand. He was seriously starting to doubt if he could handle all this.

To make things worse, his back started to ache with a low dull throb that reminded him he still wasn't healthy thanks to the accident. Bruised kidneys took awhile to heal and it looked like they were starting up again. Sam was without his pills. Biting his lip, he tried to appear stoic, put up a solid front, yet he couldn't help whimpering out in pain when they amped up another notch. Almost like they wanted to push out of his body.

Kendall face twisted into a confused smirk.

Panting, Sam tried to get himself under control. _Try to get the victim safe and out of here…that is your first priority Sam. _Sam heard his dad's voice in his head and despite having his squabbles with the man he knew his dad was right. He had to get that girl out of here one way or another.

"Kendall let her go! She isn't apart of this," Sam pleaded. A chill ran down his spine when he heard Kendall start laughing.

"Not apart of this? That bitch tried to take Dean away from me! How can she not be?" With his screaming, spittle flew from his mouth and some clung to Sam's face. The girl only started to cry harder, which seemed to aggravate Kendall.

He growled and before Sam could even yell a protest, he was kicking her. Sam watched in horror as Kendall's booted foot repeatedly kicked her in the midsection.

"Stop!" Sam screamed desperately. "Please don't hurt her!" He squirmed and tried to get out of his bonds but the knot was solid. The ropes only chafed against his skin until his wrists were slick with blood. Cursing, Sam looked around for something, _anything _that would offer him help, but he was in an empty fucking basement with nothing but old boxes.

Laying his head down, he finally cried as he listened to her sobs and screams echoing around the cold steel walls.

A few hours later Sam awoke to a horrible stench assaulting his senses. Gagging a little, Sam tried to breathe out through his mouth. _God _Sam thought. _What the fuck is that horrible smell?_

He didn't have long to question it because as he opened his eyes right before him a decapitated head sat. It was the head of the woman from earlier.

"Oh god!" Sam got out before he turned to the side and heaved up all that he had ate.

Panting, Sam moaned and tried to get some control over his stormy emotions.

"Ah I see you do not like what I have done," Kendall's slimy voice spoke up.

Sam spit and then lifted his head, trying his best not to focus on the head in front of him. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"You're a fucking monster…you know that?" Sam spat, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Kendall twisted his mouth into an unreadable expression.

Sam furrowed his brows when Kendall appeared to be lost in thought.

Kendall's mouth dropped opened and images took over his brain. Images of not so happy times in his life.

"_Gosh, can't you do anything right you fuck up?" Kendall's older brother yelled, pushing Kendall down so that he landed on the concrete. _

_Kendall looked up with hurt eyes and cradled his skinned elbow. "But Kevin, I was only trying to help!" Kendall pleaded with his older brother. _

"_Yeah what help you are! You got me grounded! I told you to hide that shit where Mom wouldn't find it!" Kevin yelled, delivering a kick to Kendall's side and delighting in the way the younger kid curled in and cried. _

"_Such a fucking monster. I can't wait 'til someone comes and kills your ass." Kevin said cruelly, spitting on his brother before leaving. _

_Kendall sat curled on that sidewalk for a while, trying to argue that Kevin just had bad moments sometimes and loved him. _

Sam's brows furrowed as he watched the man's demeanor change from cold and unforgiving to vulnerable. It was actually really pitiful and somewhere inside Sam he felt sympathy well up for the guy.

Of course that flew out the window when Kendall's face twisted into a murderous rage and he yelled a loud almost war-like cry.

Sam was caught off guard and the man's meaty fist smashed into the side of his face. His head twisted and he felt his lip split. "Gah!" Sam yelled again as a fist smashed into the other side.

"I am not worthless!" Kendall yelled pummeling Sam's face until it was a mass of cuts and bruises. Once the younger man sagged against his bonds and passed out, Kendall stopped and stared at the blood on his hands.

"_Monster." _

Kendall's brother Kevin whispered and Kendall suddenly had to get the blood off. He wasn't a monster he wasn't.

Racing to the bathroom, he scrubbed until he was sure his skin was about to peel off but at least he wasn't a monster anymore. Not that he ever was of course.

Walking over to Sam, he stopped and stared at the young hunter. His face was hidden partially by his hair but there was no hiding the mess that was his face. No doubt it would be bruised and swollen come morning. It only made Kendall happier at the prospect. The prospect that soon he could be Dean's little brother and get the love and respect like he deserved. Like he knew Dean would give him.

Beaming, he decided to maybe clean up the body, the head, and the vomit. He figured that the odor would probably reach up into the cabin. He couldn't have Dean be suspicious whenever he arrived here.

After putting the body and head into a garbage bag, he threw it out back into one of the trashcans. Next he mopped up the vomit as best as he could. He put the mop away before he stopped and petted Sam's head. Like one would a dog.

"Sorry Sammy. You're just not meant to have Dean."

With that, he shut off the light and left the younger Winchester bruised and bleeding, completely alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>Dean wiped the sweat from his brow as he drove along the long dusty road.<p>

After getting lost and being forced to ask for directions, he was probably 2 hours behind schedule.

He nibbled his lip worriedly when he noticed Sam hadn't texted him back or even called. Sam was always so anal about that stuff that it worried him. Something could be wrong but he rationalized that maybe Sam was sleeping or out at the library.

_Yeah, Sam was safe. _He told himself even, if his heart wasn't in it.

Finally pulling up to an old cabin, he parked the old truck and stared at the building.

It certainly was a normal looking cabin. Most likely used for hunting trips that weren't of the supernatural variety. Dean snorted to himself and got out, making sure he pocketed his hand gun. Just in case of course.

Walking up to the door he knocked and waited until Kendall answered.

Kendall pulled open the door with so much ferocity Dean swore he almost heard the door splinter. Mustering a smile for the man, he gave him a handshake. "Thanks for letting me come out here. I could really use some help with figuring out what's going on."

Kendall smiled back and led Dean into the living room. "No problem; always glad to help. Would you like a beer?"

Dean stared at the living room and noted that even though the outside was ok looking the inside was in a state of disrepair. Cobwebs hung from virtually every object and Dean swore he just saw a rat crawl by. Holding in a shudder, he glanced around, trying to find a piece of furniture that wasn't overcome by dust.

"Sorry the place is a mess. It's my family's old cabin and it hasn't been cleaned in years," Kendall stated with a nervous tone.

"It's alright man. I've stayed in worse," Dean chuckled then scratched his head, deciding to sit down in the rocking chair.

"So would you like a beer?" Kendall asked again.

"Uh yeah sure…I could use a beer," Dean replied, though he wasn't really very interested. He checked his phone again and still noted there was nothing new from Sam.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean cursed furiously and typed off another quick text.

_Sam where the hell are you? Are you ok? Please get back to me –Dean_

Closing his phone in aggravation, he was surprised to see Kendall already standing near him, holding out a beer. Dean smiled and took it graciously, not even noticing the top was already off.

"So what has you so pissed?" Kendall asked, though he knew what had the older man frustrated. His brother. _Don't worry Dean _Kendall thought. _He'll be gone soon. _

Taking a long swig, Dean wiped his face off and contemplated if he wanted to tell the stranger. "Nothing really. Just my brother…he's not texting or calling me back. I'm just a little worried," Dean said with a nervous laugh.

Kendall smiled and laughed along, though his head was telling him something different. _He should be worried about me._

* * *

><p>Sam was awakened by the sound of beeping. He groaned and tried to lift his head, but he was too weak. "Fuck…" He cursed as he spit out blood. "Ugh," Sam moaned as his vision swam. If he didn't have a concussion before, he sure as hell had one now.<p>

The beeping continued and Sam was hard pressed to find out just where the hell it was coming from and how to make it stop.

That's when he noticed that his back jean pocket was vibrating.

_My cell phone. _Sam thought excitedly. Kendall forgot to remove it.

Testing out his fingers, he winced when he noticed they were pretty numb. However, when they brushed his pockets with his long fingers he should be able to maybe get the phone out and answer the incoming text.

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on the task. He had to stop for a little bit when it felt like his wrists would break. He then painfully and slowly pulled it out, not wanting to risk dropping it.

Of course typing something out would be awkward, but Dean didn't call him the walking encyclopedia for nothing.

Grasping the object in his hand, he concentrated on the buttons and having precision finger hand coordination. He tried to remember where all the buttons were and hoped what he sent back was coherent.

After pressing send he dropped the phone and sagged. Who ever the fuck texted him would probably be confused but he was betting on the receiver being Dean. _God I hope it was Dean. _

Sam sighed and tried to breathe through an obviously broken nose and hoped that Dean could get him the hell outta this mess.

* * *

><p>Dean took another swig of the beer and smiled awkwardly as Kendall told an old hunting tale. Usually Dean would be on the edge of his seat listening but his heart wasn't in it.<p>

All his heart seemed to be in was finding out if Sam was ok. After he found out, he planned to beat the little shit six ways from Sunday for scaring him like this.

Smiling again, he jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. Not even saying anything, he whipped his phone out and checked to see who the text was from.

_Sam. _

A shiver went up his spine and he hurriedly opened it.

_De…..hlp….me….plz_

His heart plummeted and he looked up to Kendall who was staring and smiling at him.

Suddenly his hands felt too heavy and his head too foggy. He jumped up off the couch and grabbed his pistol holding it out in front of him but the man showed no fear.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?" Dean screamed, wielding the pistol erratically. Something so unlike him but at the moment all Dean was hearing was _Sam's in trouble Sam's in trouble Sam's in trouble_. So excuse him if he wasn't very logical.

Kendall smiled and stepped closer.

"Stay back!" Dean warned.

"Ah that text must have been from Sam. Don't know how the little shit managed that but oh well. It'll still work out." Kendall shrugged and Dean swore his eyeballs were about to pop out.

"What the hell have you done with my brother? Tell me!" Dean yelled, enraged and terrified at the same time. God his dad would be so disappointed in him. Not only did he act erratically and trust a stranger, but he had put his brother in jeopardy and the kid could be badly injured. _God I screwed up so much!_

"Now, now Dean, that's for later. Soon enough you'll forget about him."

"Wha-?" Dean slurred. He swayed a little and looked up accusingly at the man. "What the hell did you give me?"

Kendall just smirked. "You know Dean, you're smart…you really are. But didn't your daddy teach you to never accept anything that's already been open?"

_Shit! _Dean thought. Come to think of it the bottle was open. _God I'm such a fucking idiot! Sam's in danger and this psycho just drugged me!_

Dean tightened his grip on his gun and tried to form another sentence however his tongue felt heavy and his words kept getting mixed up.

Looking around, the room began to spin until Dean finally got dizzy enough to drop to his knees. He looked up helplessly as Kendall towered over him. The man easily took the gun from his hands and at the moment Dean felt like crying.

"Don't worry Dean. I'm your new brother now," Kendall crooned. With that Dean fell into unconsciousness and despair at the prospect of where his brother was and just what shape he was in.

_**TBC..**_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Don't kill me! lol We are just getting in the heat of things so hopefully ya'll will continue reading. I'd love to hear from all of you. Thanx Charity<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So so sorry this took so long, my laptop recently crashed and I lost everything off there including my chapters of Web of Deception, so in waiting to get a new one I updated as fast as I could. I really hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry again for making you guys wait. Thanx Cherry

* * *

><p>Dean felt dizzy as full consciousness assaulted him. His head ached and all he really wanted to do was sleep for two weeks. <em>God what happened? <em>Dean wondered silently. His eyes were heavy and all he wanted to do was open them but they remained shut.

"Dean!"

_Wha...? _It sounded like someone was calling his name but everything sounded as if it was under water, garbled and distorted.

"Dean man wake up, please!"

_Sammy_ Dean thought. _Oh God Sammy, that fucking psycho had Sammy! _"Smy'?" Dean slurred.

"Fuck Dean open your eyes."

_I'm trying damnit. _Forcing his crusty eyes open Dean groaned as the room shifted and tilted. "Sammy?"

"I'm here Dean, are you ok?" Sam sounded so worried and concerned it made Dean feel like even more of an idiot.

Focusing his vision Dean zeroed in on his brother. Sam was bound to a chair and by the looks of it he wasn't doing to good. Dean gasped at all the cuts and bruises that adorned Sam's face. It looked like Kendall used Sam as a punching bag. It made hot anger coil in his gut until he was about ready to explode.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean screamed.

"Dean-"

"No! Fuck I'm going to fucking murder him!" Dean's rage lashed out in waves. After getting his balance Dean managed to sit up and stare at their confinements. It looked to be any old basement, with your basic water heater in the corner and random boxes. There wasn't any windows so they had no way of telling how much time was passing.

Swallowing down guilt Dean focused his heavy eyes on his brother once again. "Geez kiddo you're a mess, are you alright? Anything broken? Out of place?"

Sam gave him that small grin that said he was fine but Dean knew that was far from the truth.

"Don't think so, maybe my nose but everything is just sore is all." Sam replied nonchalantly. But Dean could see how his face was twisted in pain, how his eyes were glazed over and haunted. It made Dean wonder just what the fuck this man did to his brother?

"Sammy..." Dean started again but noise was coming from the top of the stairs. Both men froze as their eyes focused on the stairwell. It was dark so not much could be seen but they could both hear loud steps coming down the stairs.

Dean twisted his face in a sneer and prepared his body to strike.

Sam just looked about ready to pass out. It made his resolve that much greater.

Kendall's body finally came into view. He was grinning like a loon and stalking over towards where Dean was.

_Come on bitch. _

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Dean." Kendall tsked lightly, already knowing what Dean was preparing.

"Why not? Scared I'm going to fucking cut your heart out!" Dean sneered.

"Dean-" Sam started not wanting his brother to be hurt by Kendall. Sam knew first hand just how much Kendall could fly off the handle. He didn't want his brother to face his wrath.

Kendall smiled even more which made a chill go up Sam's spine. He could just feel that something was going to happen.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" Dean jerked on his confines and found for the first time that he was held by chains to an old support beam. The chains rattled loudly in the small basement and made Sam jump.

"I know you're upset Dean but you'll see that this is all for the better. Sam there," Kendall turned towards Sam and gave him an evil look. "He's not right for you, he's not a good brother, _I _can be that brother Dean just give me a chance."

Dean's stared agape at the burly man. _Was he fucking serious? _"This is what this whole game was? Cause some asylum let you loose and you want a brother?"

Kendall frowned at the word _asylum _he never wanted to ever hear that word again but he wouldn't tale his anger out on his brother. "Now Dean-"

"Listen crazy there ain't no better brother than Sam and Sam's a hell of a brother, the best even and-and I should have realized that sooner. I'm sorry I didn't but I know now, Sam's my brother, my _baby _brother and I ain't lookin' for no more so get lost." Dean stated sincerely. He could see the tears misting in Sam's eyes it made his heartbreak. He never should have did those things to Sam, his brother was grieving just like him and all he was looking for was comfort and support.

Kendall's frown darkened dangerously until be couldn't handle it. "Shut up!" Kendall screamed and charged forward with one swift move he backhanded Dean across the face.

Sam screamed at seeing Kendall hit Dean. He tugged furiously on his bonds until he was sure his chair would topple over. "You bastard!"

Dean licked his split lip and looked up at Kendall seriously. "I'm ok Sammy." Dean assured not breaking eye contact with Kendall. "Hit me all you want but you know what? Having temper tantrums doesn't make you a very good brother."

Kendall stared in shock at Dean's lip. He didn't mean to hit him he just lashed out. "I didn't mean-" Kendall stopped and tugged at his hair again. He can already hear Keith calling him a home wrecker, a klutz, a monster. "Shut up!" Kendall screamed and to the surprise of Dean and Sam hurried back up the stairs. He needed to get away from the voices. He just needed to get away.

Dean looked over to Sam seriously and could see the urgency in his eyes. "Don't worry I'll get us out of here."

Sam swallowed and nodded. "I honestly think Kendall's going to crack soon and I hate to be around when he does."

Dean nodded and looked desperately around for anyway to get them out.

* * *

><p>Bobby cursed when Dean's voice went to voice mail again. "Damn idjits." Bobby muttered with worry.<p>

He got a call a couple of hours ago that Kendall Byrd was near there. Every hunter knew of Kendall Byrd.

Kendall was what he called a nutcase. After having psychological problems as a child, and with his family being neglectful Kendall finally cracked and killed his older brother. After being put in numerous psych houses, asylums and hospitals he was deemed fit to be in prison.

Prison messed the bastard up good and proper, worse than he already was. Bobby felt sorry for the poor bastard he really did. The kid just had a fucked up life but he couldn't feel sorry for the way the man acted or behaved. That was something he could never forgive.

If Kendall was in the are that meant trouble. Getting Dean's voice mail again Bobby finally left a message. "You stupid damn idgit call me or I going to tan your damn hide when you get back."

Closing the phone Bobby rubbed his head and tried to stay calm. Just cause Dean wasn't answering his phone and Sam's phone seemed disconnected didn't mean anything.

_Yeah right and I'm Santa Claus _Bobby internally grumbled.

Deciding, Bobby got up and grabbed his keys. "The things I do for you idgits." Bobby grumbled as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Dean stopped yanking the chain with a curse. His fingers were bloody trying to pick out a nail from the beam and his wrists were raw. This wasn't getting him anywhere.<p>

"Dean give it a rest." Sam tried reasoning with his brother. All Dean was accomplishing was hurting himself.

"Fuck Sammy we have to get out someway." Dean went to work on the nail again and ignored how sore his fingers were. If he got that nail he could probably pick the lock on the chains.

Sam sighed and rested his head on his shoulder. His lower back was starting to hurt again, a dull throb that set him on fire from the inside out. The chair wasn't helping much either. It was stiff, hard and making his thighs sore from sitting in it for so long. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sam..?" Dean said distractedly trying to still pry the nail free.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Sam wondered honestly. His emotions have been on a rollar coaster since his Dad died and he was starting to doubt how Dean felt about him. In fact he was starting to doubt a lot of stuff but Dean's speech gave him hope that maybe he was wrong? Maybe their relationship wasn't damaged forever.

Dean froze his heart started beating a little faster and he turned towards Sam's curious eyes. "Yeah I mean...yes I did." Dean scratched at the back of his head and blushed. Open affection wasn't usually his gig but Sam needed to hear this, they both did.

Sam swallowed a wave of emotions fluttering in his chest. "I mean...um thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." Dean replied easily.

After that they both fell into an easy silence, it seemed as if their inner demons have been abated for now and they were both on the same term.

They both had one thing in mind though. Will they be able to team together and fight Kendall?

* * *

><p>Bobby pushed on the gas when he once again got Dean's voicemail. "Damnit boy." He was about a good 30 minutes out he just hoped the boys were ok, if they were he was going to kick their asses into next week!<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall finally had enough and trashed Dean's phone. He couldn't stand hearing it ring and ring. That was just another person who was close to Dean.<p>

_I should be close to Dean _Kendall thought darkly. _I should be **me **who calls Dean. _

Just thinking about it riled Kendall up again. It made him think of Sam, think of what Dean said. How Dean embarrassed him and hurt his feelings.

Kendall clenched his fist and took one last swish of whiskey.

Getting up from the table Kendall trudged down into the basement making sure his steps were loud and booming. He wanted attention, he craved attention.

What he was met with was a shock.

The chair was empty and Dean was no where to be found.

"What the-" Kendall stopped as something heavy hit him in the back of the head. He yelped and fell forward, smacking his face into the concrete. He tried lifting his head but black spots were swirling around his eyes. "Dean..." Kendall moaned, then he slipped into an unconscious void.

Dean breathed harshly and dropped the tire iron. "Shit...holy shit."

Sam came out from his hiding spot behind the boxes and walked over towards Dean. Dean still stared down at Kendall's body in fascination. He was only knocked out they didn't have long.

Sam settled his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed. "Come on Dean we have to shag ass out of here now."

Dean nodded and breathed. After finally getting the nail out he spent an hour picking at his locks. Once they were picked he freed Sam and they waited.

"Sam you know I'm-"

"Yeah me too." Sam stated sincerely. There was still a lot left unsaid that they needed to talk about but now wasn't the time.

Dean smiled. "Alright let's go so I can get you looked at."

Sam smiled until something caught his eyes. Looking past Dean's shoulder Sam frowned. Until he saw a dark shape materializing in the shadows.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in warning but it was too late.

Sam watched in terror as Kendall's bloody head popped up and smashed Dean with the same tire iron. Dean dropped like a bag of bricks and Sam was left staring at Dean's still body. "De-" Sam started to shout for his fallen brother again but Kendall's big meaty paw wrapped around his throat.

"Gah..." Sam gasped and tried his best to get his hand off but Kendall's grip was firm.

"Going to call out for _my _brother. Well face the facts, Dean is _mine _and he always will be." Kendall squeezed harder and started dragging Sam up the wall.

Sam flailed wildly as he tried to draw in air. Once he felt his feet stop touching the floor he panicked. _Dean..._

Dean slowly got to his feet and felt around for the tire iron himself. His head was groggy and he felt like puking but Sam was in danger. _Save Sammy..._It was a mantra in his head.

"Hey!"

Dean turned around quickly but lost his balance and fell to his knees. His vision was blurry but he could just make out Bobby with a shotgun.

Sam's eyes bulged until he heard the shot.

Kendall finally released his grasp and Sam fell to the floor gasping and choking. He watched in morbid fascination as blood bloomed in the middle of Kendall's chest. Kendall stared at the mark in shock until he crumbled to the ground, completely still. Dead.

Bobby watched the scene and decided to go help Dean first. "Dean...boy are you ok?"

Bobby helped Dean to his feet and tried to support him. "Sammy...?"

"Sammy's over here come on." Bobby led Dean to where Sam was currently gasping on the floor. Dean dropped to his knees and winced. "Sammy?" Dean questioned.

Sam was still gasping and choking. "Sammy!" Dean said panicked.

Sam looked at Dean with fear filled eyes. His back was on fire again and it was harder to breathe. "Dean..." Sam pleaded. His vision was getting blurry, Dean and Bobby's faces were going in and out.

Dean grabbed Sam's face desperately. "Sammy! Fuck Sam breathe!" The order was no use because Sam's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Leaving a frantic Bobby and Dean shouting his name.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Evil cliff hanger eh? At least Kendall isn't a threat but sometimes the worst threat is yourself. Please review and reply I'd love to hear from you all. Thanx, Cherry<br>**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Sorry guys for the late chapter. Other works and real life got in the way but, I always continue on with my fic! It's very short but I hope this appeases you till the next chapter. And you might want to bring tissues! Fair warning. Thanks, Charity

* * *

><p>Dean bit at his thumbnail nervously as he closed his eyes. The sounds of the hospital were abuzz and only made his headache worse.<p>

After trying to lug Sam's unconscious body out of the house and gunning it to the local hospital, well, Dean was spent.

He had wanted to follow Sam behind those double doors but had been stopped by a burly man with an intimidating look. Dean didn't care though, his brother was hurt, maybe sick and Sam needed him.

"Move." Dean remembered warning the security guard, but the man hadn't seemed the least bit irked. The guy probably went through this on a regular basis.

"I'm sorry sir you will have to wait out here and fill out some forms."

"But-" Dean had begged, something usually so below him yet he couldn't help it. Sam could have been dying or dead and Dean wouldn't have been there.

That's when Bobby stepped in and picked up his pathetic mess of a body and carted him off to a room himself to get looked at.

He had a concussion but would live. Dean couldn't help himself at the time, he snorted and laughed in the doctor's face then actually broke down crying in hysterical sobs. Only Bobby's gruff comfort had gotten him to come around.

Now sitting out here in this cold waiting room Dean was about to bite through his thumbnail all together. His leg jiggled nervously, which wasn't much of a surprise considering he was probably on his fifth cup of coffee. He was anxious for news and that meant staying up despite his body's demands to just pass out.

"Dean, maybe you should take a break for a minute, ok?" Bobby suggested lightly noticing Dean's frantic state. It was a sad sight to see someone like Dean being broken down into a pathetic mess.

"No," Dean replied firmly, not even giving Bobby a second chance to ask. "Just no. Bobby, I'm fine."

Bobby snorted but left Dean alone after that.

Dean got up and handed the head nurse the forms he'd been told to fill out earlier. He was pretty sure he fucked up on a couple of questions but at the moment he didn't give a shit.

Sitting back down, Dean cradled his aching head in his hands and sighed. All he could really do was wait.

* * *

><p>Dr. Javier Michaels was a well renowned specialist in infections. He had worked numerous cases and years to know a kidney infection when he saw it.<p>

The young man on the bed before him was deathly ill.

His face was a mass of cuts and bruises while his wrists were swollen and abraded, indicative of some sort of rope. Dr. Javier had questions and suspicions but his main concern was his patient.

"Let's run his blood to the lab and get us some results on this kid," Javier ordered to his two nurses.

The younger of the two, Jane, nodded her head firmly before she took the two blood samples and quickly ran them down to testing.

His other nurse, Bertha, took Sam's pulse and checked to see how fast his heart was beating. "His pulse is a little erratic, doctor." Nurse Bertha noted with a sigh. She palmed the young man's forehead and sighed at feeling his hot skin. "He's also running a mild fever."

Dr. Javier sighed. "Get him on some intravenous antibiotics for now. Until we know what we are dealing with for certain it's all we can do to fight whatever infection he might have."

Nurse Bertha bustled out the door and hurriedly strode back with an IV and the correct antibiotics. She tied a tourniquet around Sam's upper arm and tapped her two fingers to search for a vein.

Once she found one she inserted the IV and taped it there. "IV's inserted Doctor; shall I fetch a nasal cannula for his breathing?"

Dr. Javier was busy noting all the bruises on Sam's young body when Bertha had spoken up. "Yes, would you please?"

Not even lifting his head, Javier gently rolled Sam onto his side and cursed at seeing the spectacular bruising along the kid's lower back. "You should have had this looked at and examined." Javier stated sadly to his unconscious patient.

All his suspicions were turning out to be right and he didn't like it at all. After Nurse Bertha set up a nasal cannula, she turned on the oxygen and they both stared at the young man, wondering how he even got in a situation like this.

"I have to go talk to his family so would you stop by the lab and check on the results? Put a fast order on them and ask Nurse Jane to keep an eye on Sam would you."

"Yes Doctor."

"Excellent, I'll be back in a little bit." Javier sighed and straightened out his white lab coat. This was the part he always dreaded. He hated delivering bad news.

Javier opened the hospital's double doors with dread and approached the two men sitting in the waiting room. "Family of Samuel Connors?"

Immediately Dean shot up out of the chair, followed closely by Bobby. "Yes! I'm his brother, Dean, and this is our Uncle Bobby. Is he ok?"

Javier felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. The young man was obviously terrified and concerned for his brother. Sadly, his news would only add onto that. "Son I won't lie to you, your brother is very ill right now."

Seeing the color drain from Dean's face Javier caught the young man before he could topple over any further.

"Whoa whoa…" Javier huffed at the dead weight in his arms. He smiled gratefully when their uncle picked up the rest and helped drag Dean over to a chair.

"Well shit," Bobby gruffly stated seeing Dean passed out.

Javier smiled and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to loud sounds.<p>

His vision was fuzzy as he tried to open crusty eyes. The room seemed to spin and before he knew it, he was dry hacking up putrid bile.

"Get it out son; that's it."

"Bo-?" Dean hacked again until tears leaked out of his eyes. After a few minutes of nothing coming out, he fell back against the bed.

It was embarrassing when Bobby wiped his mouth off with a cool cloth but he just didn't have the energy to do much else.

"You done for now?" Dean nodded. "Alright, let's get your doctor and tell him you're awake."

"What happened?" Dean asked in a raspy voice. The past few hours were fuzzy.

"You fainted," Bobby answered back seriously.

"Are you kidding me? I did not faint!"

Bobby chuckled at seeing how horrified Dean looked. "'Fraid so kid."

"Ok, but why did I faint?" Dean asked.

"I can answer that for you." Dr. Javier walked in with a slight grimace. He was just in Sam's room and had received Sam's preliminary report back...nothing was looking good.

"Son, I really hate to be the bearer of bad news…but our tests confirm that Sam does indeed have a kidney infection and it has progressed farther than we would have liked."

_Sammy. _Dean's heart clinched. He forgot why he was here in the first place. Dean tried to get up out of bed but was halted by Bobby and the doctor.

"Wait just a damn minute!"

"No!" Dean argued, trying to bat the hands away. "I have to go see Sammy."

"Dean," Javier said with a frown. "Sam probably wouldn't even know you're there right now. The best thing to do for the moment is to rest and get re-hydrated. You won't be any help to your brother if you faint again."

Dean sank back into the bed, all the fight draining out of him. His eyes started to burn so he rubbed them vigorously. _God, this is all my fault. _

Noticing that Dean was on the verge of a breakdown, Bobby decided to ask the doctor some questions. "I don't understand Doc, how does Sam have a kidney infection?"

"He seems to have some untreated injuries. His kidneys were bruised intensely and usually that bruising could go away with the right medication and rest. However it appears that he was overtaxed to the point that his kidneys weren't functioning properly," Javier stated seriously.

The seriousness of their situation came crashing down like a big bucket of ice water. Dean's hearing picked up _untreated injuries _and he internally cringed. Was it something that psycho did? Was it...something else? Dean couldn't stomach thinking that Sam had injuries from the car accident but then again why wouldn't he? The car was totaled…he was a fool for thinking Sam came away unscathed.

"Do-doctor?" Dean hated how shaky his voice sounded. "Could you leave me and my uncle alone for a bit?"

Javier was shocked but he knew that Dean and his uncle had a lot of things to talk about and a lot of options to consider. "Of course, page me if you need me."

Dean waited til the doctor left to turn two steely eyes in Bobby's direction. "Was Sam injured in the car accident?"

Bobby didn't hide anything. Dean, after all, deserved to know. "Yes."

"How bad?" All the anger left Dean's voice. Now all he sounded like was a guilt-ridden mess. "I-I need to know."

"Bruised kidneys, concussion, minor scrapes and dings. All in all he wa-"

"No, don't say it." Dean's head was bowed down. Tears were silently leaking out. "Don't say he was lucky. If he were, he wouldn't be fighting for his life right now. Hell I'm the one that's lucky."

"Dean-"

"I should have realized sooner…I was lucky enough to still have Sam…that…" Dean's voice cracked as emotions flooded through. "Th-that I could live without Dad."

Bobby felt his own eyes become misty.

"I can't live without Sam! God Bobby! I _won't _live without him." Dean choked back sobs as his back shook. Bobby silently walked over and offered support. He rubbed the young hunter's back but he knew he couldn't really say anything to make it better.

_This is all my fault. God please don't leave me Sammy...please._

* * *

><p>"Doctor his fever has steadily increased. I think it's time for cold water submersion," Nurse Bertha exclaimed.<p>

_Shit _Javier thought. The kid's fever just kept climbing and climbing. The body could only take so much heat. "Do it. We need to get his fever down and now."

The team whirled about as they busily unhooked machines and got Sam ready for transport.

All Javier could think about was if he lost this patient he'd be losing two more people and he couldn't have that on his conscious.

He just couldn't.

So he prayed. Prayed that he could save Sam, if it was one thing he learned it was that sometimes miracles do happen and right now they needed one.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Is this an ok update? I hope it was and I hope you will continue to read despite my late updating, more things are in store! So please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks, Charity<br>**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So sorry this came out late. This was actually written for probably a weeks now but my beta is SUPER busy. It's also rather short but the action will definitely start picking up after this, you'll just have to read and see what I mean ;) Remember to review! It's like chocolate for me. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks, Charity

* * *

><p>Sounds assaulted Sam's sensitive hearing.<p>

They were all jumbled and garbled, almost alien like. He tried opening his eyes but they remained firmly shut. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Sam thought worriedly.

He felt as if he was drifting. He couldn't recall what happened or where he was.

Sam was starting to actually become worried. _What the hell is going on? Where is Dean?_

_Dean..._Sam's mind froze as he began to recall what happened.

He remembered an intense pain in his lower back, and seeing Dean's concerned face hover over him just before he passed out.

Try as he might though, his limbs just wouldn't move; they felt as if they had heavy weights attached to the ends.

Suddenly cold water splashed over him.

Sam would have yelped and jerked if it wasn't for his whole body feeling numb. It was then that he realized that he was naked.

_What the hell?_

As soon as the cold came, Sam started feeling lethargic. His mind shut down, telling him he needed to rest.

His brain finally clicked off with a last worried thought for Dean. _Sleep...must sleep._

* * *

><p>Dean cradled his head in his hands as he awaited news on Sam. Bobby had left just a few minutes ago to pick up some food.<p>

Of course that was after he tried to get Dean to come with him, get outside in the fresh air a bit. Dean refused though.

His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest as he thought about Sam.

Yet, maybe that was the problem? Through this whole ordeal Dean didn't once stop and think about Sam. All he could think about was his own unbearable pain at their father's death and the heavy burden he'd laid on Dean's shoulders. Not once did he think about Sam's pain or anguish over it all.

_God I'm so fucking selfish_...Dean thought in disgust. He snorted and wiped absently at the few tears that leaked loose.

A sudden knock on the door startled him out of his self-loathing.

Doctor Javier walked into the room with a slight smile. "Am I interrupting something?"

Dean shook his head and composed himself the best he could. "No...sorry, how's Sam?"

_One track mind _Javier mused. "Surprisingly he's doing very well. He's responding to treatment and the cold-water bath we place him in has brought down his fever a great deal. He's hasn't regained consciousness yet, but I suspect he should in the next few hours."

Dean felt like a lead weight had been lifted off of his chest and he could breathe again. "Thank God..."

Javier smiled. He could tell how close these brothers were and was glad he could finally deliver some good news for this small family.

"You can sit with him if you want," Javier offered.

Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The drastic change surprised Javier greatly.

"Really?" Dean's voice held a childlike quality that made Javier wish that these boys and their uncle had a better life because just watching all three of them told a very sad story that no man should go through.

"Really. Um…I'm sorry to bring this up Dean but I have to ask about what happened. It's procedure in these types of cases." Suddenly Javier wished he wouldn't have brought it up because Dean's face deflated and anger took place.

Dean looked down at the sheet that was covering his lower half and squeezed his eyes shut against the painful memories. It only happened a day ago but it was still fresh in his mind. Watching Sam gasp and struggle for breath, seeing his eyes rolls back on his head. Dean shuddered. "Can't it wait 'til I see Sam?" Dean asked in a small hopeful voice.

Javier felt his heart ache so he obliged. "Sure, whenever you're ready."

Dean looked up gratefully. "Thanks Doc."

It was a slow process for Dean to get out of bed. He hadn't realized how worn down he was. Javier helped him every step of the way until they finally reached Sam's room.

Dean found himself standing in the doorway just staring at Sam's prone form laid out on the bed. He had two IVs running from the back of his hand and the inside his elbow as well as an oxygen cannula helping him with his breathing. If it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, Dean would have thought the worst.

"Come on let's sit you down," Javier whispered softly, noticing Dean's shock. He gently helped him into one of the chairs by the bed and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Press the button when you're ready to go back to your room."

Dean didn't give the doctor any acknowledgment as he continued to stare at Sam. He noted the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the hideous looking bruises that adorned his neck and face.

He was hesitant to reach out and touch his brother, afraid he'd do more harm then good. But he slowly slipped his hand through the bed railings and grasped his brother's hand softly.

"Hey Sammy, I heard you're pulling a Rip Van Winkle on me man." Dean chuckled softly but stopped. "I...I'm sorry man. God I'm so fucking sorry. I should have listened to you but I didn't and now look what happened." Dean's lip trembled as he gripped Sam's hand tighter.

"Sammy..." Dean closed his eyes as tears rolled down them. Guilt and shame filled his heart until he felt like he couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sammy..."<em>

Sam furrowed his brows and tried to fall back asleep. To the darkness where nothing could hurt him but the voice kept nagging at him until he had to find out who it was.

His hand twitched uselessly as he slowly opened crusty eyes. The light blinded him and he had to immediately shut them again.

"_Sammy? You awake?"_

_Dean? _Sam thought. What was Dean doing here?

"_Come on man open those eyes for me. Please?"_

It was the quiet please at the end that had Sam groaning as he finally came to full consciousness. His vision was blurry but he could just make out Dean's form hovering above him.

"De-" Sam tried to talk but his throat was hoarse and all that came out was a small squeak.

"Don't talk yet ok?" Dean settled his hand on Sam's shoulder; it was a comforting weight that had Sam relaxing.

He felt his lips quirk up in a smile however something grabbed his attention. Something over Dean's shoulder that seemed to shimmer in existence. Sam felt his eyes widen as the form of Kendall Byrd appeared behind his brother.

He still had that manic gleam in his eyes but it was amplified ten fold because the front side of his shirt was saturated in blood.

Then Kendall spoke, whispering one simple word that had Sam's bones freezing and his muscles locking up.

"_Mine."_

Despite his hoarse voice Sam screamed and he wasn't ashamed to admit that the person he was screaming for was his brother.

He wanted his big brother. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

><p>Bobby came back from his food run a few hours later. He had a paper bag in his hand intending to try and get Dean to eat something. When he walked to Dean's room though and saw no one. His heart seized up.<p>

He asked the nurse politely about Dean's whereabouts and she told him that he was sitting with his brother. Bobby let out a relived sigh and trudged to where Sam's room was. But of course he would get another shock when he saw Dean being forcefully pushed out of the room as doctors rushed in to try and calm an obviously panicked Sam.

Bobby glared at the beefy man pushing Dean back and latched onto Dean's arm, pulling him in protectively.

"What happened boy?" He whispered fiercely in Dean's ear so no one else could here.

"I...I don't know! Sam just freaked out on me and they won't let me go in there!" Dean was looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack himself so Bobby soothingly rubbed at his tense shoulders hoping to calm him down some.

While doing so Bobby noticed something shimmering in Sam's room. His eyes zeroed in as the figure shimmered to life.

Kendall Byrd smiled softly at him, waving like they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Well shit," Bobby whispered. This wasn't good.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think of the twist? We're you expecting it or did I surprise you! Hope I surprised you since that was my intention all along hehehehe. As you can see things will be kicking up again. Just when you think Kendall is done for huh? Remember to review, I'd love to hear from you all. Thanks, Charity<br>**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the wait but my computer was in the shop for two weeks. And then my beta was SUPER busy (College life and all) so in the midst of all that chaos Chapter 9 sat inbetaed for weeks. By now the story is virtually done and hopefully since my beta is graduating soon I'll have more chapters submitted easier. Once again I apologize, but maybe the suspense has built in. We got a lot of action coming up. Thanx, Charity

* * *

><p>Javier was busy finishing up some paperwork when his pager beeped. He sighed and slid off his glasses to look at the beeping contraption.<p>

His heart froze at seeing the message. There was an emergency in Sam's room.

Forgoing his paperwork he hurriedly left his office and briskly walked down the halls until he came to Sam's room.

He could see both Bobby and Dean waiting in the hall. Bobby was looking pissed but he was trying his best to calm Dean down, who looked on the verge of collapse.

Furrowing his brows he walked into the room to see the nurses trying their best to calm Sam down who looked agitated. His eyes moved left and right and wandered all over the room.

"What is going on in here!" Javier demanded at seeing the nurses fumbling about like fish.

"Sir, the patient is severely agitated. We are trying to sedate him." One of the nurses grunted when one of Sam's arms hit her in the chest.

"Sedate him?" Javier tsked and shook his head. "Sedating him is the _last _thing this boy needs. What he needs is his family."

"But-" The nurse looked confused, still grappling with Sam's appendages.

"Not but's nurse. Now I want you and the rest to please leave the room." When the nurses did nothing but stare Javier commanded, "now!"

All the nurses got into action at hearing his angry voice. They fixed things as best as they could and briskly left the room.

Javier sighed and walked back out into the doorway. "Dean, come in here and calm your brother down."

Dean looked up with a wide eyed gaze but soon determination took over and he nodded.

Bobby looked awkward and Javier smiled. "Please Bobby if you will go help Dean? Sam appears to have had a panic attack and his family is the best remedy right now."

Bobby blushed and scratched at his beard before following Dean.

Javier watched in the doorway as Dean softly talked to Sam, smoothing down his sweaty hair and looking him straight in the eyes. Almost immediately he could see Sam's heart rate begin to go down and his breathing stabilize.

_I don't know what it is with those two boys _Javier mused _but they are so much closer than normal __brothers._

With a smile Javier softly closed the door fully knowing that his patient would be just fine with his brother and uncle.

"That's it Sammy calm down for me." Dean whispered softly, doing his best to calm down his frightened brother. Sam's eyes were round and glazed over in fear. Dean didn't know what made Sam freak out like that but he's going to get to the bottom of it.

Bobby tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a cup of water, he smiled his thanks and lifted Sam's head up enough to take a sip. "Small sips."

Sam drank one sip before he was pushing it away. He was too wound up with anxiety to drink anything. "Dean! God Dean he...I saw him!"

"Whoa whoa slow down." Dean set the cup on the nightstand and bent down to Sam's level. "Saw who Sammy? You're not making any sense."

Sam's eyes shifted from Dean to Bobby and back to Dean almost hoping one of them saw something to. "Kendall! Dean I saw him!"

Dean sighed. "Sammy you might have had a nightmare."

"It's true."

Dean turned toward Bobby with a curious state. "What?"

"I saw him too Dean. I saw his spirit."

Dean's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sam swallowed and grasped the bed sheet as if that would provide him protection from the sinister man. "I saw him coalesce behind you and he whispered 'mine'." Sam shuddered and closed his eyes.

Dean looked worriedly at his brother seeing how affected he was by all this. "Don't worry Sammy we'll salt and burn his ass and send him to Hell where he belongs."

Sam didn't seem to hear him nor take comfort in the words, too lost in his own thoughts.

Dean cursed under his breath and stood up. He swiped his hand over his face suddenly feeling very tired again. "What are we supposed to do?" Dean whispered to Bobby.

Bobby looked grim. "Just like you said boy we have to go back and salt and burn him."

"What about Sam? We just can't leave him here!" Dean pointed to his brother who still had his eyes closed and was visibly trembling.

"I know, I'll go salt and burn him and you keep watch over Sam, ok?" Bobby offered gently.

Dean shrugged and contemplated his options. He didn't have a lot of them, it was either he go or Bobby go and at the moment he wanted to stay close to his brother. "Alright but be careful, please?" Dean hated how his voice cracked at the end but he couldn't risk losing anyone else.

Bobby smiled and laid a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "I always am boy, don't worry ok?"

Dean nodded but they both knew he would never stop worrying. If anything his worry would amp up ten folds tonight when their plan was going to be set in action.

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 and Sam finally drifted off to sleep with the assurance of his big brother being close by.<p>

Dean sat in the chair next to his bed fully clothed. He officially signed out of the hospital and took a quick shower at the motel Bobby got for them.

After that he came back with a duffel bag. It was surprisingly easy to smuggle what he needed into the hospital. There weren't many people on call and the head nurse was too enthralled in a magazine to pay attention.

Everything was just _too _easy for their standards. Dean was wound up just waiting for the inevitable ball to drop.

Call it pessimistic but in his line of work you always had to assume the worst.

The worst came only an hour later when Bobby called him.

"Hey Bobby you get it done?" Dean whispered so to not wake Sam who seemed to at least be getting some rest.

"_Well we have a problem."_

Shit. "What's the problem?"

"_The cops already got here, looks like a crime scene and they must have taken his body to morgue already."_

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It just kept getting worse and worse. "The morgue? That has to be here in this hospital right?"

"_I guess so, it's probably why his spirit was able to leave the place of his death because his body got moved."_

"Yeah," Dean coldly laughed. "Just our fucking luck."

"_You know what this means boy?"_

Bobby sounded worried, with good reason of course. "Yeah, be on full alert. Thanks for the heads up Bobby."

"_I'll be there shortly so hold the fort down."_

"I will, thanks Bobby." Dean hung up and slumped in his seat. He pressed his hands against his eye sockets and sighed again in frustration. "Just fucking great."

Sam moved and shifted in bed prompting Dean to stop his self-pity for the moment. "Sam?"

Sam's brows furrowed together until he was blinking open hazy eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Sammy? You alright?" Dean asked in concern.

Sam grimaced at feeling how dry his mouth was. "Water..." He rasped out.

Dean reached for the cup on the night stand and helped Sam drink some before taking it away.

"I thought you'd be asleep at least for another hour or so."

Sam shrugged. "Well, I can't sleep."

"It's going to be alright you know?" Dean offered with what he hoped was a confident grin. "I'm going to take care of everything."

"I know," Sam blushed and ducked his head. "I just..."

"I understand."

After that a small silence lapsed with each brother lost in their own thoughts. Dean knew that he had to tell Sam what happened but he was afraid it would only make his brother worry more.

"I heard you talking on the phone, was it Bobby?" Sam asked curiously. He could make out what they were saying but he knew Dean was talking to someone.

Dean grimaced. "Yeah it was...he uh had some bad news to relay."

"What?" Sam dreaded the answer. His muscles began to tense up again and he chided himself at how silly he was being but Kendall just rubbed him the wrong way, more than any monster or ghost ever did.

"The cops came by and already hauled out his body, Bobby says he must be at the morgue."

"And the morgue is..."

"Here." Dean finished.

Sam swallowed but didn't give in to his immediate need to pull the covers back around him. "So what are we going to do?"

Dean laughed as he got up out of the chair. "There is no we only me."

"Dean-" Sam started. He didn't want his brother facing this alone.

"No Sam you're still getting over an infection, which we are _so _talking about later, and you're in no shape to do anything. Your ass is staying in that bed with a ring of salt around it and a shotgun. You understand me?"

Sam felt himself blush at being talked down to like a little kid. "Yes." He muttered.

"Good," Dean smiled and hauled his duffel up on the bed; he dug around until he produced a canister of salt.

"Let's get to work shall we?" Dean grinned while Sam rolled his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

Just outside the door one curious doctor decided to check in on the boys to see how they were doing.

Javier's breathing quickened as he thought, _maybe I should have stayed home today._

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh oh Javier overheard them. What do you think he'll do? And what's going to happen when the hunt is on? What will happen to Sam? So many questions that are all answered in later chapters. Hope you guys are still enjoying this. Please review. Thanks, Charity<br>**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Well the fic is indeed winding down. Chapter 11 will be the last, and it's already done and waiting to get beta'd but it won't be posted till next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter since it has the action, and well a little cliff hanger at the end. Thanks, Charity

* * *

><p>"Don't panic, don't panic," Javier tried telling himself to calm down. He was pacing in his office, trying to figure out just what to do or what to make of the situation.<p>

_Maybe they needed to be put in the psych ward..._Javier thought. He felt guilty afterwords though. For the few days that Sam has been his patient he'd gotten to know a little about this family that he assumed no one else knew and one thing was for sure...they weren't crazy.

There was enough love in that family that crazy wasn't even a possibility.

_Why were they talking about stuff like that though? _

Javier stopped when his room suddenly dropped in temperature. Cold air seeped through his thin coat and made him shiver; when he breathed he could see his breath in the air.

"What the-"

Feeling something touch his shoulder, Javier hurriedly turned around to be met with the ghastly eyes of the John Doe that came in the other day.

"Hello Doctor." The man smirked and then shimmered out of existence again.

Javier was still shivering even as the temperature returned to normal. He rubbed his eyes almost to see if maybe he was dreaming but the residual chill was still there.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Javier wasn't going to sit around and find out for a second time. He darted out of his office and ran past random nurses who gave him curious looks until he skidded to a halt in front of Sam's door.

Dean was nowhere to be found. It looked like Sam was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Sam!"

Sam jumped and dropped the book he was reading to turn towards his doctor. "Um…Doctor?"

"Sam I-I don't know what happened," Javier panted, clearly out of breath.

Sam furrowed his brows and felt his heart start to beat a little faster. _What if it was Dean? _"What happened? You're not making any sense."

Javier walked forward towards the patient's bed; unbeknownst to him he accidentally disturbed the salt line that was in place.

* * *

><p>Dean peeked around the corner to make sure no one was coming before he stealthy crept into the morgue. For a hospital it was surprisingly lax on security. Only doctors and nurses buzzed about; the only time Dean saw a security guard was outside smoking a cigarette.<p>

_Just makes the job easier _Dean thought with a smirk.

He didn't dare turn on any lights, not wanting to be caught. He knew the body was still in here somewhere, the morgue itself wasn't very big just two tables and a row of cabinets filled with instruments of sorts.

Of course the wall that contained all the bodies was here...

Dean shuddered and went to work. He pulled out bodies until he finally found Kendall. He had a toe tag on that identified him as 'John Doe'. _That's what he gets _Dean thought angrily.

The really hard part of this mission was going to be dragging his body out back and burning his corpse. He didn't want to start a fire in a hospital of course. The morgue had a back door that led outside, big enough for ambulances so they could dock in but thankfully it was hidden by trees and shrubs.

"Alright you creepy bastard…time to go," Dean muttered. He wiped his hands on his pants and grimaced before he grasped Kendall's body.

Behind him, one of the instruments suddenly lifted off the bench and flew in the direction of his neck.

Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he quickly turned around to see one of the scalpels come slicing through the air. He jerked to the left just in time to stop from getting skewered but not enough to stop from getting sliced.

Dean winced and shakily reached up to feel the blood at his neck. It was superficial but Dean got the message.

Kendall was done with trying to get Dean to see his side. Kendall was pissed and if he had to go down he was taking them all with him.

"Damn it," Dean mumbled. _This was __**so **__not good. _

* * *

><p>"I-I saw and he and…what the fuck?" Javier panted out in panic. Sam just stared at him like he suddenly sprouted two heads.<p>

"Uh...Doctor?"

The room dropped in temperature again and Javier's eyes flew to Sam's in fear.

Sam looked around the room and his eyes suddenly widened. "Get down!"

Javier flinched at Sam's loud voice but did as he was told. He dropped to all fours and covered his head. A loud boom filled the air around him and Javier jumped.

_That sounded like a shotgun!_ Javier thought.

When Javier peeked his head up and peered curiously at Sam he could see him pump the shotgun like he's used one all his life, a determination settling over his bruised face.

_Surely the nurses had to have heard that? _Not even a second after Javier thought that the door slammed shut on one of the nurses trying to get in. Her face peered in the door window with panic and Javier really didn't have anything to say to quell her.

The glass suddenly got foggier as the temperature of the room dropped and ice formed. Javier shivered and slowly made his way up on two feet. "Sa-am?" Javier chattered out.

"You saw him didn't you?" Sam asked slowly, trying to be as compassionate as he could.

Javier really didn't have a definite answer. He wasn't sure what the hell he saw but one thing he was sure of is that Sam and Dean are _so _much more than meets the eye and Javier was grateful to have them here.

He settled on just nodding as he drew his arms around himself trying to preserve heat.

Sam felt pity well up in his chest but the cold soon took over any other feeling he had. Being in a thin gown, the cold leeched through and froze his bones but he didn't have time to dwell on that fact. The rock salt wouldn't hold him for long.

"Alright listen up Doc, we got to stay in this circle of salt until my brother can finish the job, ok?" Sam said slowly, knowing that the doctor was probably considering putting them all in a loony bin.

"The salt?" Javier frowned and looked on the ground. He could see the salt but it wasn't in a circle anymore.

"Uh..." Javier felt an icy cold hand slither across his shoulder and before he could even utter out a yell he was flying across the room and hitting the wall hard.

Sam watched in fear as the doctor flew across the room and hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Like an accordion the doctor folded in on himself and remained still at the bottom.

"Doctor!" Sam yelled with panic in his eyes. His breathing sped up and he found himself trembling. There was only so much he could do, he was still sore and could barely move as it was past shooting the shotgun everything else was up to his brother. "Come on Dean." Sam muttered worriedly.

* * *

><p>Dean grunted as he tugged the heavy body of Kendall across the floor. He knew that Kendall was definitely a big man but now that all his dead (no pun intended) weight was being supported by him, he felt the full effects.<p>

His muscles in his biceps were bulging as he dragged, inch by inch, Kendall across the floor to out back. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and drip into his eyes. "Come on damn it." Dean grunted out.

Suddenly though the back door to the place banged open with a loud crack. Dean jumped and dropped Kendall unceremoniously to the floor. He was quickly thinking of an excuse but breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Bobby.

"Bobby..." Dean breathed out. Never had he been so thankful to see this man.

"No time for talk boy!" Bobby barked out, getting to work and moving to the other side of Kendall's body to try and help lift him. "I have everything set up outside and waiting."

Dean felt his muscles clench again at realizing that Sam was still left open and vulnerable. Kendall's spirit had long ago left him, what if he went after Sam again? Dean felt a shudder go through him. "What about Sammy?"

Bobby could feel the panic rise up within Dean and gave him a sympathetic smile. "The only way we can help Sam is to get this job done, ok boy? Don't zone out on me now. Let's get rid of this bastard once and for all."

Dean knew Bobby was right but the panic and worry never left him as he grasped Kendall's arms and tugged with all his might.

* * *

><p>The doctor was beginning to groggily stand to his feet when Sam noticed the shimmering form of Kendall appear.<p>

Kendall wasn't focused on the doctor though. Thankfully, he was focused on him.

Sam went to grasp at the shotgun but it wasn't on the side table. It was on the floor. "Shit," Sam cursed as he went to bend over to get it but Kendall's smiling face soon appeared.

"Hey Sammy did you miss me?" Kendall smiled and Sam shivered.

Javier peered blurry eyes at the translucent form and found his mind frantically telling him to do something. _Anything._

This thing, whatever it was, couldn't hurt his patient. He was a doctor after all and his patients' care was top priority and he couldn't do his job if some creepy looking Casper killed his patient.

Spotting the shotgun at the side of the bed, Javier moved on jelly like legs until he was grasping the contraption in hand. He never held a gun before, always too scared and too much of a wimp to…but it was now or never.

Pumping the gun he pointed it at the figure and watched with horror as invisible like hands began chocking Sam. Sam's breath wheezed as his eyes rolled around in their sockets. His hue turned from a healthy pink to blood red.

"Bad boy Sammy. Dean is all mine and you'll never get him!"

Javier gulped. "Hey!"

The ghost turned around and thankfully let go of Sam who sagged against the bed. The look on its face sent chills down Javier's spine but before it could do anything Javier fired.

The thing screamed as it vanished into thin air. Whatever was in the gun pelted the window in the corner, causing the glass to crack.

Javier snapped out of his dream world and focused his eyes on Sam…who didn't appear to be breathing!

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Enjoy the little cliff hanger! Ha! No worries, the fic is done just needs beta'ing. The next chapter shall be a lot mellower than this one...or it could be...depends on how you perceive the cliffy. Remember reviews are love. Thanks, Charity<br>**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **So sorry this didn't happen when I promised. My beta was extremely busy so she couldn't get to it till now. At least it's here eh? I really do hope you enjoyed the story, I've had fun writing it and I really hope you had just as much fun reading it. Sad it's over but I think it'd be best to end it here. Gives me room to write new stories in the future. Thanks, Charity

* * *

><p>After lugging Kendall's body out the back door, Dean didn't waste any time on throwing him over in the dumpster near by. It would help control the flames and make sure nothing else caught on fire that would endanger anyone else or get them in a shit load of trouble.<p>

Bobby quickly doused the body with salt and gasoline and handed the matches over to Dean. He knew he would want to be the one to officially end this once and for all.

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow and took the box of matches from Bobby. He felt his adrenaline pumping as he stared down at the dead corpse. The thing that almost killed his brother.

With a sneer he struck the match, "bye bitch," and dropped it down onto the body itself. The dumpster the body was encased in lit ablaze as the body of Kendall Byrd began to burn. Dean steeped off of the crate he was standing on and gave Bobby a triumphant look.

Bobby patted him on the back. "Let's go get your brother and bust out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean smiled back and gave one last look at the flames as they licked at the metal of the dumpster. The finality of the fire allowed Dean's muscles to loosen as his bones and joints unlocked. He walked slowly out of the morgue without even checking if anyone was coming.

He just wanted to get to Sam and get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>Javier had to admit that this would probably rank up in one of the most terrifying days of his life. Way worse than the car crash he was in only two years earlier.<p>

Usually when he was treating patients, things went by in a snail's pace. The medication, the ticking clock, the surgeries, the waiting room. Everything just went by so slowly, but now, now everything seemed to go by in a blur.

After shooting the ghost Javier ran to Sam's side. The machines were all going haywire and he distantly heard banging on the door. The nurses had probably heard the machines too, but he didn't pay them any mind.

His fingers found Sam's pulse point, and he sighed in relief at the feel of the thumping against his fingers. "Come on Sam," Javier muttered. He set to work on giving him CPR. Sam could very well have a crushed trachea with how red his neck was, but at the moment Javier just needed to get him breathing.

While he was busy giving Sam chest compressions, he felt the air dip in temperature again. _God not now!_

An icy hand touched his shoulder and wrenched him backwards. With a yell Javier fell to the cold tile floor and stared up at the grisly form of a mangled body.

The thing grinned maniacally but before it could do anything else something happened…

It almost appeared as if fire began to ignite and engulf it. Javier stared transfixed as the thing seemed to incinerate before his eyes; what was once an icy cold being was effectively being burned alive.

With one last yell the spirit of Kendall Byrd vanished.

Javier breathed deeply as he gingerly got up. He stared at Sam's face and noted the slight blue tinge. He could feel it in his heart…he may be too late.

Just when he was about to shut off the machines, Sam gasped as his eyes flew open.

"Sam!" Javier yelled, half in shock and half out of joy. He patted Sam's shoulder and monitored his breathing for a moment as Sam took in raspy breaths.

"In and out, Sam; that's it. Breathe slowly for me." Javier felt around Sam's neck and noted it was slightly swollen but not restricting his breathing in any way.

Javier couldn't explain it. He didn't want to say the horrible cliché of a miracle happening…but what else was there?

Suddenly the door burst open making both he and Sam jump.

"Sam!"

Javier recognized the voice immediately.

"De-Dean?" Sam croaked out. One hand on his throat the other intertwined in the sheets.

Javier noticed the nurses and security guards all standing about with shocked eyes.

"I'll explain later everyone," he announced quietly to all the onlookers.

Javier watched with a small smile as Dean walked over to his brother and gave him a swift hug. He felt his eyes begin to tear up a little bit but he guessed it was from the traumatic experience.

Javier nodded to Bobby on the way out and began explaining to the security guard just what went down, all the while he watched in amusement as Dean carefully looked at Sam's neck while Bobby just rolled his eyes in the corner.

"Doctor what the hell is going on?" The security guard yelled, his face a beat red color. The rest of the nurses all nodded their head, pelting him with question after question about what happened in there.

"Well it's a long story…" Javier offered with a shrug.

The security guard shook his head with a frown. "Either you tell me what the hell is going on or I call in backup."

_You asked for it. _Javier thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be ok till then?" Dean asked his brother, who was currently nestled in the back seat of the Impala.<p>

"Y-yes," Sam rasped out with a wince. His throat was still sore which made talking downright painful and didn't help his brother's constant worry either.

"Says Kermit the frog." Dean rolled his eyes but dropped the subject. Turning around he faced the doctor who had been treating Sam, and from what Sam told him had also saved his life.

"Thank you again, doctor." Dean wasn't much for thanking people, civilians much less, but there was something about this doctor that Dean couldn't put his finger on. "If you need any help you know what number to reach us at."

"Anytime Dean, just doing my job." Javier smiled and offered out his hand in a way of goodbye.

His job had been put into question by the hospital, his peers all thought he was a lunatic but he wouldn't have had it any other way. What doctor could say he got to shoot a ghost to save his patients' life? Not very many and Javier felt honored enough to be able to say he had.

"What did you tell the police?" Bobby spoke up from his spot near the Impala's hood.

"Well I told them someone broke into Sam's room and was hiding in the bathroom, and that he caused Sam's new injuries, locked the door and fired the shotgun."

"How did you explain this strangers' sudden absence then?" Dean asked with an amused smile.

"I told them he jumped out the window," Javier said with a laugh. The police had a field day with that one but the hospital really wasn't that big, and they were on the first story anyway. The police really couldn't disprove his story so they had no choice but to believe Javier.

Dean laughed and rocked on the balls of his feet awkwardly.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime?" Javier asked.

"You never know with us Winchesters…we always need a doctor." Dean smiled and turned around to head for the Impala.

"Good thing you know a doc, huh?" Javier smiled warmly and even saw Sam crack a smile despite his bruised face.

"Yeah," Dean nodded his goodbye and got into the Impala's driver seat. He missed driving his baby.

"Ready to hit the road?" Dean asked his brother in the back seat. He watched as Bobby hopped into his truck and revved up the engine.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Right, right you can't talk. I forgot my brother is a mute." Dean grinned as Sam sent him a glare. "That's alright bro I wouldn't have you any other way." Dean turned the key in the ignition and looked back through the review mirror at Sam who was smiling softly.

It's not as it used to be, pretty friggin far from it honestly. But it's better than it was.

Dean gave him a smile and pulled out of the hospital parking right along with Bobby. Where they were heading? Well Dean didn't know…he'd let Bobby lead their way.

Besides it didn't matter where they went, as long as he had Sam by his side, well he would be fine.

With one last look at his brother in the backseat he focused on the road ahead.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So anyone sad to see it end? I'm sad, but I'm happy with the story and the ending. I really hope you enjoyed it all the way through! Remember to review, it makes me smile. Thanks, Charity<em>  
><strong>


End file.
